Las aventuras de KVN y sus novias inimaginables recorriendo mundos
by Josevin
Summary: Esta historia trata de KVN, mi OC, un chico que estaba jugando y sale un portal de la pantalla; el salta a ese portal, donde le esperan muchas aventuras inolvidables. La historia va a estar dividida en arcos; va tener personajes de diversas franquicias y series. Quizá ahora les parezca aburrido, pero luego se va a poner muy bueno. Próximo capítulo: 17/04/2016.
1. Arco Introductorio Capítulo I

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, que es de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

Érase una vez un chico, llamado KVN, que vivía en una ciudad en la República Mexicana y tenía catorce años; a él le gustaban mucho los videojuegos, películas, series, etc. Era alto para su edad, de 1.65 metros, era moreno, era algo gordito, tenía cabello negro y usaba anteojos. Él era muy perezoso y usualmente se la pasaba flojeando después de acabar su tarea; por eso a veces su mamá lo regañaba y lo agarraba de criado. Esto no le gustaba para nada al buen KVN y la escuela se le hacía aburrida; nada más iba por sus amigos. Pero su vida cambiaría para siempre un día de junio de 2014, cuando él estaba jugando en su casa el New Super Mario Bros. Wii para su consola de videojuegos Wii U.

─Qué bueno que ya casi acaba la escuela y ahora ni me dejan tarea. Ojala que me pase el último nivel hoy, porque luego voy a hacer otras cosas para perder el tiempo. –Dijo KVN relajado-

KVN llegó al último nivel del juego pero paso algo sorprendente; la pantalla se puso en negro.

─ ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? ¿Se habrá rayado el disco o de plano ya se descompuso el Wii U? –Gritó KVN desesperado-

De repente salió un agujero de la pantalla; se lograba distinguir que era portal hacia otro mundo, pero no se lograba distinguir hacia cual.

─ ¿Qué rayos sucede? –KVN dijo mientras se estaba confundiendo-

Se lograron escuchar unas risas macabras, como de monstruo. También se oía una voz chillona. De repente salió un brazo gigante de la pantalla; era amarillo y tenía una pulsera negra con picos plateados. El brazo estaba agarrando a una princesa rubia de vestido rosado hasta el suelo, piel blanca, guantes blancos, ojos y aretes azules, una corona dorada y su cabellera larga y gruesa hasta por debajo de la cintura.

─ ¡Ayuda! –Gritó la princesa que se estaba sintiendo ahorcada por la fuerza del brazo gigante-

─ ¡Si quieres ganar el juego ven por mí a derrotarme, KVN! –Dijo una voz macabra mientras estaba a las carcajadas-

KVN se sorprendió, no solo del evento prácticamente extraordinario, sino de la belleza y de la voz de la princesa. La voz macabra por extrañas razones se sabía el nombre de KVN.

─Debería aventarme, ella si se ve que vale la pena y aparte ya estoy cansado de la escuela. –Pensó KVN-

─ ¡Apúrate, antes de que le haga muchas cosas a esta indefensa princesa! –Le dijo la voz macabra a KVN-

─Princesa, no te preocupes, ¡qué voy a ir a rescatarte! –Exclamó orgulloso KVN-

En eso, la mano con la princesa se metieron de nuevo al televisor y KVN salta al portal en busca de ellos. El túnel después del portal estuvo bastante largo.

─Yo nunca me imaginé que este túnel fuera tan largo, ya llevo horas cayendo y todavía no apunto a ningún lado. Ojala que ya se acabe para que pueda derrotar al macabro. –Pensó KVN-

El túnel acabó. KVN había caído en un lugar volcánico con ríos y monstruos de lava y un gran castillo enfrente.

─Con que aquí es la ubicación del monstruo. –Dijo KVN-

El monstruo reveló su apariencia completa. Era gigantesco, casi del tamaño del castillo; tenía un caparazón verde con pinchos blancos, una cola con más pinchos del mismo color, pulseras negras con picos plateados, patas con garras blancas y su cabeza tenía cuernos, pelo rojo, ojos rojos, dientes afilados y un collar negro con más picos plateados.

─ ¡Yo me llamo Bowser y te voy a hacer pedazos! –Exclamo orgulloso el monstruo hacia KVN mientras revelaba su identidad-

─Que raro que ni está Mario… -Pensó KVN-

KVN no lo sabía, pero en ese momento Mario no estaba presente porque el primero se había metido al portal; afortunadamente, había varios objetos, entre ellos una flor de fuego.

─ ¡KVN! –Exclamó desesperada la princesa-

─Gracias a la flor de fuego, tengo más oportunidades contra Bowser. –Pensó KVN-

─ ¡Vas a valer chorizo! –Gritó Bowser-

─Sí, como no. –Dijo KVN orgulloso-

─Orales, ahí te va. –Dijo Bowser-

Bowser comenzó a machacar el suelo con sus puños, pero milagrosamente KVN corría lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar su destrucción; eso era porque ahí la gravedad es diferente.

─Yo creí que ibas a ser más desafiante. –Insultó KVN a Bowser mientras corría-

─ ¡Ya basta de sandeces! ¡Ahora sí sabrás lo que es la destrucción! –Gritó Bowser machacando con sus puños-

Bowser empezó a disparar su famoso aliento de fuego, que podía quemar a cualquier enemigo; mientras tanto, KVN se esforzaba saltando de plataforma en plataforma.

─ ¿Esto es en serio? –Se rio KVN mientras saltaba-

─Te vas a arrepentir. –Le dijo Bowser disparando fuego-

Bowser intentó aventar martillos hacia KVN, que pudieron matarlo de uno solo, pero este encontró una hoja y empezó a volar.

─Eres tan débil…me siento aburrido. –Exclamó KVN mientras volaba bostezando-

─Si ya no quieres estar aburrido, ¡voy a acabar contigo! –Gritó Bowser bastante furioso-

Bowser ya se sentía demasiado humillado, así que escogió su última opción; saltar para provocar terremotos en el suelo. Cuando lo hizo por primera vez en esta batalla, se derrumbó su castillo, matando a la inmensa mayoría de los que estaban ahí, sin embargo, KVN no se sentía preocupado, debido a su poder para volar. Pero al segundo terremoto, KVN no calculó bien su aterrizaje y perdió sus poderes mientras salió volando decenas de metros; se estrelló contra un muro y estaba bien lastimado.

─Quien sabe si pueda sobrevivir a esto. –Murmuró KVN ya debilitado-

Bowser se movió hacia allí y vio a KVN sin fuerzas.

─ ¿Creías que me iba a dejar ganar? ¡No seas tan ambicioso! –Se rio Bowser de KVN-

─ ¡No! –Habló la princesa mientras estaba llorando-

─En esta vida no hay que rendirse. –Murmuró KVN-

─Ni modo, este es tu destino final. –Dijo Bowser altaneramente-

─Pues ya que… -Le contesto KVN-

En ese momento solo un milagro podía haber salvado a KVN de su desgracia; cuando de repente…

─ ¡Mira, una estrella! –Gritó emocionada la princesa-

─Yo sé que es eso, ¡yo sabía que no iba a morir! –Exclamó KVN llorando de felicidad-

La estrella, de pura coincidencia, cayó en la cabeza de KVN, y este se sintió más vivo que nunca.

─Ay, no. –murmuro Bowser asustado-

─Prepárate, ¡bestia! –Le dijo KVN a Bowser-

De repente KVN alcanzó a Bowser y con solo tocarlo lo dejó inconsciente, regresando a su tamaño original el enemigo.

─ ¡Gracias por salvarme! –Gritó contenta la princesa-

─De nada, princesa. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó KVN-

─Nos llevamos este cadáver hacia mi castillo, para que vean tu habilidad para combatir. –La princesa dijo-

─ ¡Genial! –KVN se emocionó-

 **Véase el segundo capítulo si quiere saber cómo les va a KVN y a Peach.**

 **NOTA: Los juegos de Wii también los lee el Wii U.**


	2. Arco Introductorio Capítulo II

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, que es de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

KVN había pasado a otra dimensión por medio de su pantalla, derrotó a Bowser y salvó a la princesa; vinieron platicando. KVN había sido un fan de Super Mario y por eso sabía varias cosas de la princesa; aun así fingió no saber nada para hacer la plática mientras caminaban del Reino Koopa hacia el Reino Champiñón.

─Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó KVN a la princesa-

─Me llamo Peach Toadstool y soy del Reino Champiñón. ¿Y el tuyo? –Le respondió amablemente-

─Mi nombre es KVN y vengo de otro mundo. –Le dijo KVN-

─ ¿En serio vienes de otro mundo? –Exclamó sorprendida la princesa-

─Así es. –Dijo KVN orgulloso-

─ ¿De dónde? –Preguntó Peach a KVN-

─Del planeta Tierra, ubicado en la Vía Láctea. –Le respondió el-

─Yo ya he oído de ese planeta, es de ahí donde vienen mis amigos, los hermanos Mario y Luigi. –Dijo la Princesa Peach recordando-

─Oye, ¿Cuál es tu color preferido? –Le preguntó a Peach un KVN curioso-

─ ¡El rosado! –Gritó la princesa emocionada-

─ ¿Por qué? –Preguntó KVN curiosamente-

─Pues es que me hace ver más niña, y eso me gusta. –Le respondió Peach amablemente-

─Los míos son el azul claro y el rosado, ¿un gran contraste verdad? –Exclamó el chico-

─ ¡Sí! –Dijo Peach-

─ ¿Cómo te consideras? –Le preguntó el chico-

─Me considero humilde, tranquila, hermosa, amorosa. ¿Y tú? –Le respondió la princesa al chico-

─Me considero estudioso, inteligente, buen amigo, tranquilo. –Dijo KVN-

─ ¿Cuál es tu historia? –Le preguntó la princesa al KVN-

─Yo nací en una zona urbana, luego me mude a otra zona y ahí he vivido desde ese entonces, aunque contigo va a cambiar todo, pues espero y nos llevemos bien, princesa. –Dijo contento el muchacho-

─ ¡Gracias! ¿Quieres saber algo de mí? –Preguntó Peach al muchacho-

─ ¿Qué pasó con el tipo que derrote? ¿Por qué te hizo esto? –Pregunto el chico curiosamente-

─Es una larga historia; te cuento. Todo empezó cuando… –Exclamó reflexiva la Princesa Peach-

La princesa le empezó a contar su historia al muchacho KVN; comienza el recuerdo. El rey de los champiñones, en ese entonces todavía presente, había contratado a un sirviente muy especial, que iba a destacar por ser un Koopa, a diferencia de los demás, que eran Toads, aparte estaba destinado a complacer a la Princesa Peach, que era la hija del rey. Él se llamaba Bowser, y había dejado su pasado malvado para renacer en alguien bueno. La noche antes de la introducción, el rey y su hija se pusieron a hablar sobre varias cosas.

─Querida hija, mañana te va a llegar una sorpresa muy especial como parte de tu décimo cumpleaños. –Le dijo el rey champiñón a la princesa para animarla, ya que ella se encontraba enferma-

─ ¿Qué es? –Dijo la princesa de entonces casi diez años-

─No te puedo decir, porque, como oíste, ya te había dicho que es una sorpresa. –Dijo alegre el rey-

─Espero que me guste, ya que últimamente he recibido puras bromas pesadas. –Exclamó la pequeña reflexionando-

─No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Descansa, que mañana va a ser un día grandioso. –El rey dijo alegre-

─Te quiero pa, hasta mañana. –Dijo la niña-

─Que descanses, buenas noches. –Murmuró el rey-

Al día siguiente, la niña estaba en su cama, pues todavía seguía durmiendo; eran las siete de la mañana. El rey ya andaba despierto, caminando por el castillo, junto con Bowser.

─ ¿Ya estás listo? –Preguntó el rey a Bowser-

─Ya. –Bowser murmuró-

Los dos entraron al cuarto de la princesa; estaba impregnado de color rosado, con muñecas y posters. La cama era tamaño King Size, forrada de rosado.

─ ¡Sorpresa! –Le gritó contento Bowser a la princesa-

─ ¡Me espantaron! –Dijo la princesa medio dormida-

─ ¡Yo soy tu sorpresa! –Exclamó Bowser-

─ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer nosotros dos? –Le preguntó Peach-

─Ustedes dos, van a platicar, a jugar, a ver películas, a pasear, a comer, y a hacer más cosas entretenidas e interesantes por el resto de sus días. Entablen una buena amistad y nunca tengan pleitos. –Dijo el rey-

─Lo aceptamos. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo la princesa y Bowser-

Ellos dos hicieron lo que debían, entablar una buena amistad, nunca se ponían a pelear ni a discutir. Mucho tiempo después, cuando ella tenía trece años, ella estaba en el jardín de su castillo con su amigo Bowser, platicando.

─ ¿Me ayudas a darle forma a los arbustos? –Le pidió Peach a su amigo-

─ ¡Claro que sí, hermosa princesa! –Le dijo un Bowser carismático-

─ ¡De nada! –Exclamó la muchacha-

Bowser se puso a dar forma a los arbustos; él era un verdadero artista. Hacia formas del rey, de Peach, de hongo, de estrella, entre otras cosas más. La chica siempre se quedaba maravillada de su trabajo.

─Yo quisiera que tú y yo fuéramos rey y reina, pero quien sabe si se pueda debido a la diferencia de clases y especies. –Exclamó Peach preocupada-

─No te preocupes, yo te amo, hermosa princesa, y eres mía. Ya luego se me ocurrirá un plan. –Dijo su amigo despreocupado-

Luego los dos le fueron a sugerir al rey, su papá de la princesa.

─Lo siento, pero yo estoy en contra de que ustedes dos sean pareja, debido a razones de raza y clase. –Negó el rey-

Pero Bowser no se rendiría, e iría muy lejos con tal de estar al lado de su amada y gobernar el Reino Champiñón. Un día, con ayuda de sus secuaces Koopas, planearon asesinar al rey, pues él estaba en contra de que Bowser y la princesa fueran pareja; iban a fingir que su muerte fue un accidente. El rey estaba caminando tranquilamente por el castillo, mientras Bowser estaba en su cuarto fingiendo que estaba dormido. Los secuaces de Bowser estaban escondidos bajo las escaleras de la sala principal, armados con martillos, bolas de fuego y bumerangs. El rey pasó por ahí y de pronto salieron los secuaces de Bowser a atacarlo.

─ ¡Auxilio, que alguien me ayude! –Gritó el rey llorando del dolor mientras le estaban dando de martillazos en la cabeza-

Sin embargo, todos en el castillo estaban dormidos, excepto Bowser, que nada más estaba fingiendo y escuchando perfectamente cómo se cumplía su plan macabro, y sus secuaces y el desafortunado rey, por obvias razones. Su golpe final, el que acabó con su vida, fue un golpe con un bumerang a más de mil kilómetros por hora. Ahora a los secuaces nada más les quedaba hacer como su muerte parecería un accidente.

─ ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó el de las bolas de fuego-

─Tu no hiciste nada, así que te toca hacer algo. –El de los martillos le dijo-

─ ¿Entonces qué hago? –Murmuró el de las bolas de fuego-

─Pues corta el candelabro que está por encima del cadáver, y después quémalo junto con el cadáver. –Sugirió el de los bumerangs-

El de las bolas de fuego hizo lo que tenía que hacer, los secuaces se fueron y al amanecer se oyó un gran grito, que venía de la princesa.

─ ¿Ahora que tienes? –Le preguntó Bowser a la princesa-

─ ¿No ves este cadáver? ¡Es de mi papá! –Dijo Peach llorando-

─Lo siento mucho, tu papá era un buen hombre. –Exclamó Bowser hipócritamente-

─Necesito que investiguen este caso. –Afirmó la chica en modo depresivo-

Los sirvientes le pidieron ayuda a unos detectives para saber si en verdad había sido un accidente o algo mucho más siniestro; al cabo de unas semanas, las pruebas de ADN y demás evidencias habían demostrado que hubo culpables. Los culpables eran detectados como los secuaces de Bowser, lo sabían porque la princesa había visto a Bowser varias veces con ellos, y aparte por las evidencias.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que Bowser, quién era mi amigo, haya ordenado esta barbaridad? –Exclamó furiosa la Princesa Peach-

─En este mundo hay mucha gente mala, entre ellos hay quienes fingen estar del lado de uno. –Le dijeron los detectives-

De repente Bowser apareció en el consultorio rompiendo el techo.

─ ¡Yo siempre te quise y cueste lo que cueste, serás mía! –Habló el monstruo altaneramente-

─ ¡Ni en tus sueños, bastardo! –Le gritó la princesa-

Acto seguido, Bowser la jaló del cabello para cargarla y la secuestró por primera vez; este solo iba a ser el primero de varios secuestros. Aquí acaba la historia de Peach y Bowser; la historia se regresa a donde estaban hablando KVN y la princesa.

─…y fue así como llegue a odiar al monstruo ese. –Exclamó Peach llorando de tristeza-

─No te preocupes, eso ya pasó y yo si voy a ser sincero. –Le dijo KVN para alegrarla-

─ ¡Gracias por decirme eso! ¡En verdad estoy contenta de que tu si vayas a estar en serio conmigo! –Lloró la princesa de felicidad-

─Mira, ya llegamos al castillo, princesa. –Gritó KVN emocionado-

─Hora de que conozcas a mis otros amigos. –Dijo la Princesa Peach orgullosa-

 **Véase el tercer capítulo si quiere saber cómo KVN conoce a los amigos de la princesa.**


	3. Arco Introductorio Capítulo III

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN y su mamá, que son de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

Después de que KVN derrotara a Bowser, él se fue con la princesa hacia el Reino Champiñón, mientras tanto, hablaron de varias cosas, para conocerse mutuamente; KVN fingía no saber nada para hacer la plática. Entre esas cosas estaba una historia de su pasado que Peach le contó a KVN; cuando acabó, ya habían llegado al castillo y KVN estaba por conocer a nueva gente. El castillo era bastante grande, con muchas habitaciones y pasadizos, y un gran salón a la entrada; por fuera era blanco y rojo, tenía un retrato de la Princesa Peach, y estaba en medio de un lago. Ahí vivían Toads, los cuales eran los amigos y sirvientes de Peach; su líder era Toadsworth, quien crio y cuido a la princesa después del incidente de Bowser. Los Toads eran seres enanos, con cabeza de hongo con cara, y con brazos y piernas muy cortas; proliferaban en todo el Reino Champiñón.

─ ¡Gente, buenas tardes! –Gritó la princesa-

─ ¿Ya regresaste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo el rey de los Koopas? –Preguntaban varios de los Toads-

─Obviamente, y sí, estoy bien, en cuando a Bowser, el me hizo lo mismo de siempre, pero repito, que bueno que estoy bien. –Calmadamente dijo la princesa-

─Así es. Oye, ¿y quién es ese que viene contigo? –Preguntó sorprendido Toadsworth-

Toadsworth era un Toad ya grande de edad, con bastón, gafas y un bigote blanco.

─Es mi nuevo amigo, KVN. –Exclamó Peach orgullosa-

─ ¡Pero apenas lo conoces, como puede ser posible! ¿Qué acaso no piensas en lo que te hizo ese maldito Koopa? –Toadsworth dijo preocupado-

─Yo presiento que él se ve y que sí va a ser confiable, pues él me rescato esta vez, y los hermanos Mario estaban ausentes. –La princesa contestó tranquilamente-

─ ¡Que milagro! ¡Ya tenías cansado a los pobrecitos Mario y Luigi de tantas veces que te secuestraban! ¡Tú tienes poderes! –Gritó sorprendido un Toad que se llamaba…Toad-

─Y esos poderes que tienes te permiten flotar, dar golpes con la cola, sacar rábanos de la nada, alterar tus emociones y dar patadas muy potentes; sin mencionar que puedes usar la flor de fuego, la estrella y demás objetos que usan Mario y Luigi. –Contesto Toadsworth argumentando-

─Es que quería saber quién era el chico apto para mí. –Contesto Peach-

─ ¿Y para eso tienen que ocurrir tantos secuestros? –Grito Toadsworth-

─Ya te lo dije… -Respondió la princesa enojándose poco a poco-

─Que raro que los hermanos todavía no hayan llegado. –Murmuró Toad-

Mientras tanto en el Reino Koopa, sin nadie a la vista.

─ ¿Dónde está la princesa? ¿No tienes idea? –Preguntó Mario preocupándose-

─La verdad no sabría decir. –Respondió Luigi-

En eso, vieron al rey de los Koopas, Bowser, quien estaba desmayado en el piso.

─ ¡Mama mía! –Gritó Mario su famosísima frase-

─ ¿Y ahora qué? –Contestó Luigi asustado-

─Mira esto. –Dijo Mario-

─ ¡A la mecha! –Gritó el otro hermano sorprendido-

─Así que si este fue el destino de Bowser, ¡quien sabe que le habrá pasado a la pobre princesa! –Exclamó Mario triste-

─Yo presiento que alguien más rescató a la princesa y ella está bien. –Supuso el otro plomero-

─Ojala y sí, pero tenemos que ir a su castillo para comprobarlo. –Murmuró el otro hermano-

─Honestamente ya estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de ir caminando hasta allá. –Dijo Luigi-

─No te preocupes, tengo hojas de mapache que nos servirán para volar. –Mario dijo tranquilamente-

─Ay hermano, de veras no sabría que hacer sin ti. –Exclamó orgulloso el fontanero de gorra verde-

Ellos se pusieron a volar y en unos pocos minutos llegaron al castillo de Peach, ubicado en el Reino Champiñón. Mientras tanto, ahí mismo, KVN y los demás estaban platicando.

─…y así fue como llegue a este mundo. –Relató KVN a los demás-

─Que buena historia, dijo Toad, a ver si luego nos cuentas otras más. –Contestó Toad positivamente-

─ ¿Y ahora de que quieren hablar? –Pregunto KVN a los Toads y a la princesa-

─Del noviazgo entre… -Respondió Toadsworth cuando de repente fue cortado por algo-

Los hermanos Mario llegaron al castillo, abrieron la puerta e interrumpieron la conversación, haciendo que Toadsworth ya no acabara de decir lo que quería.

─ ¿La Princesa Peach está acá? –Gritaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo-

─Claro que sí. –Respondieron todos en coro-

─Mario y Luigi, de verdad en este secuestro si llegaron muy tarde, ya ni los llegue a ver. –Dijo la princesa-

─Disculpas por el retraso. –Contestó Mario lamentándose-

─Ya que. –Respondió Peach bruscamente-

─ ¿Y entonces quien fue el que rescato a la princesa? –Preguntó Luigi-

─Yo fui. –Exclamó KVN-

Mario y Luigi se sintieron enojados por que no llegaron a tiempo, pues sabían que KVN era un desconocido que se preocupó más por ella por que llego antes.

─ ¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos! ¡Lo importante es que la princesa está a salvo con nosotros! –Regaño Toadsworth a los plomeros-

─Lo sentimos. –Murmuraron los fontaneros-

─Acepten la realidad; el joven va a estar una cita con su majestad. –Dijo Toadsworth-

─ ¿Cuándo? –Preguntaron los Toads-

─No sé, falta que entre todos nos pongamos de acuerdo. –Contestó Toadsworth-

─Oigan, ya pasaron varias horas desde que no estoy en mi casa y mi mamá ha de estar infartada de que su hijo no aparece; me tengo que ir, pero no sé cómo. Ya vendré otra vez. –Exclamó KVN preocupado.

─Vi un agujero oscuro en el cielo, pero no estoy seguro de que si tengas que ir ahí. –Dijo Luigi-

─Si es, pues yo vengo de otra dimensión y eso que me mencionaste es el portal por donde vine acá. –Respondió el muchacho-

─Pues te doy una capa que te permitirá volar, así llegaras a ese agujero. –Le dijo Peach a KVN-

─ ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós! ¡Voy a venir seguido por estos rumbos! –Gritó KVN a los cuatro vientos mientras volaba por los cielos-

KVN se fue a su dimensión; cuando llego por medio de la pantalla vio a su mamá sorprendida y a la vez enojada.

─Disculpas, es que pasó algo muy inesperado en el juego que estaba jugando. –Le explicó KVN-

─ ¿Qué pasó? –Cuestionó su mamá-

Su mamá era muy delgada, de cabello hasta los hombros, más morena que el protagonista y muy bajita, de 1.51 metros.

─Es que de repente el malo y la princesa salieron de mi pantalla y yo me preocupe demasiado, así que rescaté a la princesa y ahora soy amigo de ella. –Argumentó el hijo-

─No te hubiera creído de no ser porque mis propios ojos vieron como salías de la pantalla literalmente. –Exclamó su mamá, ya no enojada-

─ ¿Qué va a pasar contigo? –Preguntó KVN preocupado-

─No te preocupes, a mí me gusta mucho estar en esta casa así que me quedó; tú tienes una princesa así que ya no necesitaras ir a la escuela para ganarte la vida. Pero voy a querer que me envíes dinero cada semana, pues yo tampoco voy a trabajar por lo mismo. –Le dijo su mamá orgullosa-

─ ¡Que genial! –Gritó asombrado el joven-

A partir de ese momento la vida del muchacho KVN cambiaría para siempre, pues ya no iría a la escuela, estaría con una princesa y seguramente tendría muchas aventuras por delante.

 **Véase el cuarto capítulo si quiere saber la suerte del tal KVN.**


	4. Arco Introductorio Capítulo IV

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Cristian y Saúl, que son de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

Mientras Mario y Luigi estaban buscando a la princesa en el Reino Koopa, esta ya se encontraba con KVN en su castillo platicando con los Toads; de repente llegaron los dos hermanos interrumpiendo algo que iba a decir Toadsworth. KVN ya se tenía que ir a su casa porque su mamá seguramente se estaba preocupando; se metió por donde había entrado y le explicó todo a su mamá. Está no le regaño ni le hizo nada porque su hijo tendría una princesa y la primera ya no se tendría que preocupar por los gastos; ahí la vida del muchacho cambió para siempre pues ya no iría a la escuela. A la siguiente mañana de la revelación KVN, mientras estaba en la cama, pensaba en muchas cosas.

─A partir de ahora mi vida va a cambiar definitivamente; tengo que pensar como le voy a hacer con la princesa. –Murmuró el joven todavía soñoliento-

─ ¡Buenos días! –Le gritó su mamá en la oreja asustándolo-

El hijo de la señora se levantó espantando. Vestía un pijama de dos piezas; una camisa blanca de mangas cortas que decía "ANGRY BIRDS", y un pantalón negro que tenía figuras de Mario. Su cuarto tenía varias consolas de videojuegos, una pantalla al frente, un rincón donde dibujaba y usaba su computadora y una cama de tamaño Queen Size, con seis almohadas y un cobertor rojo.

─ ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –Preguntó KVN algo molesto-

─Perdón. –Respondió su mamá-

─Ya me voy a levantar porque tengo varios asuntos que me faltan. –Dijo KVN-

─ ¿Vas a querer que te haga el desayuno? –La mamá le preguntó-

─Por supuesto. –Afirmó KVN-

El joven se despertó bien, fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, y se cambió de ropa. Llevaba un par de tenis blancos marca DC, un pants de color gris oscuro, unos calcetines negros con rayas anaranjadas y una camisa blanca de mangas largas. Bajó a la cocina, que estaba en el piso de abajo, y vio el desayuno ya servido; era huevo revuelto con frijoles y arroz, con tortillas. Era mucho, pero su mamá no se sentó y estaba haciendo otra cosa.

─ ¿No vas a comer? –El hijo le preguntó a su progenitora-

─Yo nunca tengo hambre, nada más como porque si no me muero. –Respondió su mamá en un tono serio-

─ ¿Y por qué? –KVN cuestionó-

─Pues por eso que les agarra a todas las mujeres después de los cuarenta; la menopausia. –Contestó la progenitora-

─Ya entendí. –El muchacho habló con la boca llena-

KVN se logró comer todo el desayuno; tardó una hora en hacer eso. Ya eran las doce del mediodía y él se iba a ir por un asunto.

─ ¡Ojala que tengas éxito con la princesa! –Exclamó la señora orgullosa del hijo-

─ ¡Gracias, de nada! –Gritó KVN de emoción-

─ ¿No se te olvida nada? ─Preguntó su mamá-

─ ¡Ah, sí es cierto! –El hijo en ese momento se acordó de algo-

─ ¿Ya ves? –Dijo retóricamente su progenitora-

─Ya vuelvo en seguida, déjame ir por algo. –Respondió el joven KVN-

KVN se fue a su cuarto a buscar algo; su cartera con unos billetes adentro que el mismo había ahorrado de su mesada. Después se despidió de su mamá y se fue a ver a sus amigos. Apenas eran poco más de las doce del mediodía, y sus amigos salían a las dos de la tarde; por lo que tuvo que esperar muriéndose del aburrimiento. Llegaron las dos de la tarde y todos los alumnos empezaron a salir, entre ellos sus compadres Saúl y Christian. Saúl era un chico muy blanco y muy delgado de cabello negro y un poco largo con un acento bastante suave, y Christian era un poco gordito y moreno de cabello negro y de casquete corto; los dos llevaban el uniforme de su escuela. El uniforme consistía en un chaleco verde, una camisa blanca tipo Polo, unos zapatos negros y un pantalón de gala negro.

─ ¡Hola! –KVN saludó a sus dos amigos-

─ ¡Buenas tardes! –Le respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo-

─ ¿Qué tal les va? –El personaje titular hizo la plática-

─Muy bien, no me llevé ninguna materia y ya voy a salir de vacaciones. –Respondió Christian-

─De lo peor que te puedas imaginar, me llevé química a extraordinario; mi mamá de por si me odiaba, pero ahora la situación está mucho peor. –Contestó Saúl-

─ ¿Qué creen? –Dijo KVN-

─ ¿Qué? –Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

─Mis vacaciones van a durar para siempre. –Presumió KVN-

─ ¿En serio? ¡No digas payasadas! –Saúl exclamó mientras se estaba muriendo de la risa-

─Ya amigo, no andes con tus bromas pesadas. –Le aconsejó su amigo Christian-

─De veras, no les estoy mintiendo, luego les llevo con mi mamá para que les enseñe qué onda. –El protagonista respondió con una sonrisa-

─ ¿Nos lo juras por nuestra amistad? –Ellos retaron al KVN-

─Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que estaba jugando en la Wii U cuando de repente se abrió un portal y acabé en el mundo de Mario, después derroté a Bowser y me gané la confianza de la princesa; por lo que ahora tengo que conseguir por lo menos un regalo para ella y planear mi cita con Toadsworth. –Explicó KVN-

─ ¿Qué dices si te acompañamos? –Preguntó Christian-

─La verdad sí, ya me harté de mi mamá y de esta vida. –Dijo Saúl-

─Pues sí, para eso los estaba buscando. –Afirmó el otro amigo-

─ ¡Vámonos! –Gritaron los tres en coro-

Los tres amigos se fueron a diferentes tiendas a buscar regalos. Primero fueron a una tienda de ropa; era la primera vez que KVN no se aburría al ver ropa, pues era para su preciada princesa. En cambio, sus dos amigos estaban cansados y ya se querían ir a otra parte. Además, KVN no se sabía la talla de la princesa; por lo que la ropa quedó descartada por completo. Después fueron a un restaurante. Había variedad de alimentos; tacos, tortas, pizzas, hamburguesas, perros calientes, ensaladas, sopas, helados, mole, quesadillas, picadas, memelas, paletas, cremas y demás cosas habidas y por haber.

─ ¿Qué tal si le enseñamos a mi preciada princesa lo que es comer comida de mi país natal? –KVN preguntó-

─Diría que le llevaras tacos y tortas. –Saúl aconsejó-

─Mejor unas picadas y memelas. –Christian habló-

─Le llevaré las cuatro cosas para que ella pueda guardar, de todas tengo un buen fajo de billetes y los precios están baratísimos. –Dijo el otro amigo-

Lo último que dijo el amigo de Christian y Saúl era cierto; un taco costaba dos pesos, una torta costaba cinco, una picada tres y una memela cuatro. Los otros precios igual estaban demasiado baratos.

─ ¿Entonces que le vas a llevar? –Christian preguntó-

─Unos seis tacos, tres tortas, cuatro picadas y cinco memelas. –Afirmó el personaje titular-

─Eso si está bien, para que ella pueda guardar. –Exclamó Saúl-

Ya habían decidido y luego fueron con un señor a que les cobrara.

─ ¿Cuánto es? –Preguntó el protagonista-

─Van a ser cincuenta y cinco pesos. –Dijo el señor que cobraba-

─Aquí tenga. –Respondió el muchacho que le dio el dinero-

─ ¡Que tenga buen día joven! ─Gritó alegre el señor-

Los tres compañeros se fueron y luego llegaron a la casa de KVN, ya era muy tarde, casi de noche; encendieron la pantalla para meterse al portal.

 **Véase el quinto capítulo si quiere saber cómo KVN se organiza con Toadsworth para la cita.**


	5. Arco Introductorio Capítulo V

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Cristian y Saúl, que son de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

KVN y sus dos amigos, Saúl y Christian, estaban en la casa del primero; más específicamente en la sala, que tenía tres sillones, una pantalla plana, varias consolas, un librero, un mueble para guardar cosas electrónicas y en una esquina, una mesa café, varios libros y libretas de la escuela, una impresora negra, una cartera metálica, y una computadora portátil grande.

─Ahora verán que lo que les dije si va en serio. –Dijo KVN mientras encendía la pantalla-

─Va. –Exclamó Saúl un poco nervioso-

─ ¿Y ahora qué? Yo nada más veo una pantalla en negro sin nada. –Cuestionó Christian-

─Espérense, por favor. –Contestó KVN mientras encendía el Wii U-

─Ok. –Respondió Christian-

─ ¿Después que vas a hacer? –Preguntó Saúl mientras se moría del aburrimiento-

─Voy a meter esto. –Afirmó KVN mientras agarraba el disco del New Super Mario Bros. U y lo metía en la ranura de disco-

Después de que KVN metiera el disco, inició el videojuego y se fue al Mundo 8, donde había salido el portal que lo llevo a la derrota de Bowser. Luego, la pantalla se puso en negro y se empezó a sentir un temblor. Los compañeros de KVN estaban de miedosos.

─ ¡Salgamos de acá! ¡Hay un temblor bien fuerte! –Saúl gritó asustado-

─Que raro amigo… -Bostezó Christian mientras se estaba desmayando-

─Tranquilos, eso es parte del viaje, el temblor solo lo sentimos nosotros porque fuimos los que invocamos al portal. –Murmuró KVN-

De repente el temblor falso se dejó de sentir y la pantalla se convirtió en un portal, listo para transportar a los tres amigos al mundo de Mario.

─ ¡Sí que tenías razón! –Saúl exclamó emocionado-

─Te lo dije, yo sabía que tenía la razón. –KVN dijo orgulloso-

─ ¿Y Christian? ¿Lo dejamos o nos lo llevamos? –Saúl preguntó preocupado-

─Los tres somos amigos; no lo podemos dejar acá solo como un perro. –KVN contestó mientras cargaba a un Christian desmayado y se iba con el hacia atrás para entrar al portal-

─ ¡Espérame! –Saúl respondió mientras se aventaba de frente hacia el portal-

KVN cargando a Christian se metieron al portal y Saúl lo hizo unos segundos después; cayeron durante horas hasta llegar al final del túnel. Pero ocurrió algo raro para KVN, y más para sus compañeros; en lugar de aterrizar en el Reino de los Koopas aterrizaron en el Castillo de Peach, estrellándose y rompiendo el techo. En ese momento Toadsworth estaba leyendo un comic en su cuarto.

─ ¿Y ahora que sucede aquí? –Toadsworth gritó furioso mientras suspendía su lectura-

─Que buen golpe fue ese, ¡milagro que no nos matamos! –Saúl gritó sorprendido-

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué siento un chipote y algo de sangre en mi cabeza? –Dijo Christian mientras se estaba despertando-

─Disculpe por los inconvenientes, luego le pagó la reparación. –Murmuró KVN dirigiéndose hacia Toadsworth-

─Mas te vale. –Respondió Toadsworth-

─ ¿Dónde está la linda princesa? –Preguntó KVN mientras estaba pensando en ella-

─Se fue con sus amigas a pasear, y dime, ¿por qué rompiste mi techo? –Toadsworth gritó enojado-

─Es que me metí al portal porque quería ponerme de acuerdo con usted, pero pensé que iba a aterrizar en el Reino Koopa y no aquí. –Afirmó KVN-

─ ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Que alguien me expliqué que pasó después del portal! –Christian exclamó asustado y bien despierto-

─Estás en el Castillo de Peach, más concretamente en el cuarto de Toadsworth, y te fuiste en el portal junto conmigo y con Saúl, aterrizando, estrellándonos y rompiendo el techo, por eso sientes un chipote y algo de sangre en tu cabeza. –Contestó KVN dirigiéndose a su amigo Christian-

─ ¿Y estos dos que hacen aquí? –Gritó preocupado Toadsworth-

─Ellos son mis amigos de varios años, y los decidí traer acá para que vayan conociendo el nuevo mundo. –Respondió KVN orgulloso-

─ ¿Y para que se querían reunir conmigo? –Dijo Toadsworth-

─Es que aparte de un regalo sorpresa para la princesa, le vamos a regalar algo de su reino pero la verdad no nos damos una idea de que otra cosa regalarle. –Argumentó reflexivamente Saúl-

─Ustedes cómprenle unas flores o unas joyas y ella va a quedar satisfecha. –Aconsejó Toadsworth-

─Nosotros no tenemos idea de esas cosas, pues nunca las hemos comprado. –Reflexionó Saúl-

─Entonces ya estuvo que los tendré que ayudar a escoger, pero a cambio luego me regalan algo de su mundo. –Toadsworth intentaba negociar con esos tres compañeros-

─ ¡Así es! ¡Va! ¡Trato hecho! –Exclamaron victoriosos KVN, Saúl, y Cristian en coro al mismo tiempo-

─Entonces acompáñenme, muchachos. –Dijo Toadsworth digiriéndose a esos tres amigos-

Toadsworth salió del Castillo de Peach y se fue al centro de la capital del Reino de los Champiñones. La capital tenía de todo lo que podía ofrecer una típica gran ciudad, puestos de comida, supermercados, plazas comerciales, centros de consumo, tiendas de ropa, viveros, etc. Los tres amigos no pudieron ir porque estaban en reposo del gran golpe que se llevaron. Toadsworth fue primero a un vivero de plantas.

─ ¡Hola! ¿Qué se le podría ofrecer? –Saludó amablemente el encargado del vivero, que era un Shy Guy, en otras palabras, un ser de estatura baja con una capa y una máscara cubriendo todo su cuerpo-

─Usted ya sabe que le gusta a mi princesa, ya somos amigos de mucho tiempo, así que por favor deme la cuenta. –Dijo Toadsworth con cortesía-

─Van a ser dos mil monedas de oro, pero como eres mi amigo, te lo doy gratis. –El Shy Guy le dijo a su amigo Toadsworth-

─Aceptarlas de gratis sería ser un abusivo, yo quiero que no te corran porque en estos días es muy difícil conseguir empleo para los de tu especie. ─Argumentó Toadsworth-

─Bueno, ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente? –Preguntó el Shy Guy para hacer la plática-

─La verdad han ocurrido muchas cosas extraordinarias, pues llegó alguien de otra dimensión, derroto a Bowser, rescató a mi princesa y en estos días va a tener una cita con ella. –Exclamó Toadsworth-

─Tu hijastra es muy hermosa, ojala que él sea un buen chico y no la ponga en la zona de amigos como lo hizo Mario. –Murmuró el Shy Guy en la oreja de Toadsworth-

─Así va a ser. –Contestó Toadsworth-

─Que tengas un buen día, amigo. –Contestó Toadsworth-

─Igualmente. ¡Adiós! –Toadsworth se despidió del Shy Guy mientras había una gran fila por detrás de este último-

Después Toadsworth se fue a una tienda de joyas, donde solo dejaban entrar a gente de caché.

─Usted es el padrastro de la Princesa del Reino de los Champiñones, puede pasar. –Le dijo a Toadsworth un guardaespaldas que estaba enfrente de la puerta-

─Tu si sabes, gracias, ahora tengo que hacer un asunto. –Toadsworth exclamó-

Toadsworth entró y vio todas las joyas que había; iba a comprar las más caras que hubiera.

─Disculpe, encargada, ¿Cuáles son las joyas más costosas que tienen en toda la tienda? –Preguntó un Toadsworth que tenía flojera de buscar-

─La joya más cara que tenemos es una armadura de oro rosado, un poco reveladora, tallada por los Goombas, que hace cientos de años convivían con nosotros los Toads; vale mil millones de monedas de oro. –Argumentó la encargada-

─ ¡Me llevó esa! –Reflexiono Toadsworth mientras pensaba en Peach de una forma poco familiar-

Toadsworth se fue en un coche, con las flores y la armadura, que parecía una carreta sin caballos debido a su diseño, y en media hora llegó al castillo. Cuando llegó, vio que los tres amigos estaban reposando en una cama platicando sobre cosas de amigos.

─ ¡Ya llegué, mis estimados! –Gritó Toadsworth-

─ ¿Qué le compraste a Peach? –Preguntó KVN-

─Nada más unas flores y una armadura. –Respondió Toadsworth-

─ ¿Qué día va a ser la cita romántica de la princesa y mía? –Dijo KVN-

─Va a ser el veinte de junio de este año, 1637. –Contestó Toadsworth-

─ ¿1637? –Saúl gritó sorprendido-

─Por supuesto, este es el mundo champiñón, no el planeta Tierra. –Argumentó Toadsworth-

─Ya entendí. –Christian se puso reflexivo-

─Bueno, entonces no se salgan de aquí en estos días, pues todavía están algo mal. –Aconsejó Toadsworth-

─Sale. –Dijeron los tres compañeros al mismo tiempo-

 **Véase el sexto capítulo, si quiere saber de que platican los tres compañeros junto con Toadsworth.**


	6. Arco Introductorio Capítulo VI

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Cristian, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

KVN, Saúl y Christian se metieron al portal para ir al mundo de Mario; al aterrizar, rompieron el techo y se dieron un buen golpe, que los tendría en cama. De mientras, Toadsworth, salió por el regalo que le iba a entregar a KVN para que luego este se lo entregara a la princesa. Toadsworth regresó para hablar con los tres amigos sobre un asunto.

─ ¿Cómo se supone que te tendré que pagar eso que me das para la cita romántica con la princesa? –Preguntó KVN-

─Lo único que quiero es que trates bien a mi princesa y nunca le hagas daño. –Dijo Toadsworth aconsejando-

─Eso va a ser bastante fácil para mí. –Aseguró KVN orgulloso-

─Sobre todo por el hecho de que es una princesa. –Afirmó Saúl-

─Y aparte está guapa y no tiene casi ningún defecto, más que, claro, ser secuestrada y no defenderse. –Exclamó Christian-

─Así se habla. –Contestó Toadsworth contento-

─ ¿Y en donde va a ser la cita? –Cuestionó un KVN curioso-

─Va a ser en el parqué más bello y hermoso de todo el Reino Champiñón, donde hay flores y plantas de todos los tipos y colores. –Respondió Toadsworth-

─ ¿Y eso como a cuantas horas esta desde este lugar? –KVN preguntó-

─Como a unas dos horas de acá. –Toadsworth afirmó-

─ ¿Se puede llegar en automóvil o no? –KVN cuestionó pensando en que iba a ser más emocionante ir caminando para ver las cosas del camino, pero igual se preocupaba porque si iba caminando no iba a tener música-

─Claro que no, el camino está muy empinado, pues es encima de una montaña no tan alta, pero que no tiene autopistas. –Toadsworth aseguró-

─Bueno, ella va a ser mi primera pareja, por eso me voy a quedar a vivir aquí, de todas maneras mi mamá ya me dio autorización. –Exclamó un KVN enamorado-

─Yo no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo, pues tengo una vida en el otro mundo con mis familiares, mis otros amigos y la escuela. –Christian contestó pensando en lo preocupada, y, sobre todo, enojada, que ha de haber estado su mamá-

─ ¿Y qué tal tú, cómo te llamas? –Toadsworth cuestionó a Saúl directamente en su cara-

─Yo me llamo Saúl, y vengo del planeta Tierra, al igual que mis dos amigos que vienen conmigo. –Saúl afirmó orgulloso-

─ ¿Tú vas a quedarte a vivir aquí, como KVN, o solo estás aquí de paso, como Christian? –Un Toadsworth curioso preguntó-

─Yo si me quedo acá, pues no tengo nada que hacer en el otro mundo, donde me va pésimo. –Saúl dijo-

─ ¿Por qué, te pregunto yo? –Toadsworth exclamó-

─Es una larga historia, pues… -Saúl empezó a contar sobre su vida reflexivamente-

Saúl comienza a contar un recuerdo en específico; comienza su historia. Saúl había nacido en el año dos mil, en la República Mexicana, donde se la había pasado toda su vida. Desde el principio tuvo problemas; había nacido con un problema en el habla que le impedía hablar fuerte, por eso sonaba muy floja su voz, lo que le produjo infinidad de burlas en la escuela durante su infancia y pubertad. La secundaria resultó muy difícil para él, sobre todo por las matemáticas, pues el maestro no explicaba bien y casi nadie le entendía, incluido a Saúl; luego iba el periodo de exámenes y nadie tenía idea de cómo resolverlos, por eso todos se habían ido a extraordinario, incluso Saúl, que día a día luchaba por no ser castigado. Aun así, perdió la lucha y llego a ser castigado por primera vez en su vida, debido a la furia exorbitante que tenía su mamá en ese momento. En vacaciones navideñas del 2013, Saúl quiso hacer varias cosas en vacaciones, pero no pudo por obvias razones. El día después de salir de clases, Saúl y su mamá se pusieron a discutir intensamente.

─Oye mamá, ¿de veras voy a estar castigado? No fue mi culpa. –Saúl se dirigió nerviosamente hacia su madre-

─ ¡Qué no! –Gritó su mamá tensa y enojada-

─Pero todos reprobamos, eso quiere decir que el profesor tuvo la culpa por no habernos enseñado bien y por ponernos algo bien complicado y laborioso. –Saúl dijo casi llorando-

─ ¡Es tu culpa! ¡A mí no me vengas con payasadas! –Exclamó su progenitora demasiado ardiente de odio-

─Es que tengo que devolverle un favor a mi amigo KVN, yendo a su casa para aprender a escribir como él; es más, te voy a cooperar económicamente porque él me va a pagar. –Saúl tristemente aconsejó a su madre-

─ ¡Ni modo! ¡Para que andas obsesionado con esa mocosa! –Contestó su mamá bastante molesta-

─ ¡Te lo suplico, por favor! –Saúl dijo a punto de llorar-

─ ¡No, mocoso estúpido! ¡Esto es lo que te pasa por estar de necio! –La madre se puso rebosante de odio y enojo-

Acto seguido, la progenitora fue por un cinturón de cuero al ropero, y poco después empezó a darle de cinturonazos a su hijo; este empezó a llorar desesperadamente. Luego, cuando la mamá ya estaba dormida, Saúl se levantó después de tantas horas de tanto dolor y en unos minutos encendió su computadora para chatear con su amigo KVN, por medio de Facebook, que en ese momento ya era el único que hablaba con él. Abrió el navegador Internet Explorer y se puso a chatear un rato sobre sus problemas.

─ ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi casa? ¿No se supone que teníamos un trato? –Escribió KVN-

─Es que la verdad mi mamá me odia. –Escribió Saúl-

─ ¿Por qué? –KVN escribió-

─Pues no me deja salir y ni siquiera me deja comida en mi casa. –Saúl escribió-

─Milagrosamente todavía puedes usar tu computadora. –Chateo KVN-

─Eso es lo único bueno de mi situación actual. –Chateo Saúl-

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar castigado? –KVN chateo-

─Muchísimos meses. –Saúl chateo-

─ ¿De veras? A veces un castigo está bien para aprender pero eso que te hizo tu mamá ya es una exageración. –El protagonista chateo-

─Ni modo, así es la vida. –El castigado chateo-

Los dos compañeros se despidieron para luego chatear de nuevo. Saúl si tenía razón; su castigo llegó a tal punto de que el último día del año su mamá se fue con sus amigas y él se quedó solo sin siquiera nada que comer. En la noche del treinta y uno de diciembre al año nuevo, Saúl se escribió de nuevo con KVN.

─ ¿Cómo te ha ido en esta cena de año nuevo? –Chateo el protagonista-

─Muy mal, con solo decirte que mi mamá se fue con sus amigas y me dejó solo aquí en mi casa. –Chateo el castigado-

─ ¿Y qué no le dijiste que a ti también te llevara? –El protagonista escribió-

─Ella no quiso, dijo que no, porque me odia. –El castigado escribió-

─ ¿Y por qué no te escapas y te vienes a vivir conmigo? Total, a ella ni le interesas. –Escribió el protagonista-

─No puedo, es mi mamá y no tengo de otra. –Escribió el castigado-

Los dos amigos se despidieron como siempre lo habían hecho; Saúl pensó en lo que dijo y se replanteo su vida en los siguientes meses. Aquí acaba la historia deprimente del pobre Saúl; la historia se regresa a donde los tres amigos estaban hablando con Toadsworth.

─…y por eso fue que decidí quedarme, voy a cambiar mi vida para siempre al igual que mi compañero KVN. –Saúl termino de contar una anécdota muy atroz-

─Ya entendí por qué quieres quedarte para siempre, es por tu bien para que pares de sufrir. –Exclamó Toadsworth a punto de salirse una lágrima-

─Que bueno que te quedas, fue una muy buena decisión. –Dijo KVN contento llorando de felicidad-

 **Véase el séptimo capítulo, si quiere saber cómo la Princesa Peach se organiza y se arregla para la cita.**


	7. Arco Introductorio Capítulo VII

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Cristian, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

Saúl le había contado una historia suya muy deprimente de burlas, castigos, maltratos, abandonos, etcétera; hacia sus otros dos amigos, KVN y Christian, y hacia el líder de los Toads, Toadsworth. Esto lo había contado para hacerles saber la razón por la que se iba a quedar a vivir en el Reino de los Champiñones; a Toadsworth casi se le sale una lagrima mientras que KVN lloraba de felicidad. Días después, los tres amigos se recuperaron y Christian se regresó a su mundo. Ese día era el veinte de junio de 1637, según el mundo champiñón, y en la noche iba a ser la cita de KVN y la Princesa Peach. En la tarde, la princesa estuvo comprando ropa con unas amigas, en la plaza de los Toads, ubicada a las afueras de la capital del Reino Champiñón. La plaza era de unos diez pisos, tenía todo tipo de tiendas y cosas de caché pero sorprendentemente también tenía puestos para la mayoría del reino. La princesa estaba en el probador de la tienda de ropa, sin su vestido, en ropa interior y con el pelo recogido; sus amigas estaban afuera del probador hablando con ella.

─Pruébate esto, a ver si te va. –Le dijo a la princesa su compañera Toadette-

Toadette era una de las pocas Toads femeninas que había en todo el reino; vestía una camisa rosada, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos de color café. Su cabeza, como todos los Toads, tenía forma de hongo; la parte de arriba era rosada con puntos blancos, y de ella colgaban dos "trenzas" hechas de honguitos del mismo color que su cabeza. Toadette le pasó a Peach unas botas que llegan encima de las rodillas, unos guantes que llegan hasta los hombros, y un vestido tan corto como un traje de baño que tenía dos botones blancos y estaba escotado; todo eso como un conjunto tenía rojo y blanco, o sea, los colores navideños.

─Eso no me queda ahorita, apenas estamos en junio y obviamente ni es navidad. –Dijo Peach con un tono serio-

─Ojala que esto si te quede. –Le dijo a Peach su mejor amiga Daisy-

Daisy era una princesa de otro reino vecino, el desértico Sarasaland, sin embargo, desde hace varios años solo era princesa de nombre, pues ella cada dos por tres se iba a divertirse al Reino Champiñón con su amiga y dejaba como encargado a alguien desconocido para los demás, excepto para Daisy. Daisy era una humana, tal como la Princesa Peach, y tenía un vestido largo hasta el suelo al igual que ella, pero había diferencias muy notables entre ellas dos; el vestido de la princesa de Sarasaland era amarillo, con naranja a la mitad del cuerpo, y tenía un flor en medio del área del pecho en vez de una joya, además, sus aretes también eran flores en lugar de joyas, y aparte, sus guantes eran más cortos, pero blancos al igual que los de Peach, sus zapatillas eran cafés y por último, su cabello era de color café y era corto hasta los hombros. La de Sarasaland le pasó a la del Reino Champiñón un sombrero rosado de bruja y un vestido algo corto, que igual era rosado y parecía de bruja.

─ ¿Cómo me voy a llevar eso? ¡Yo soy una princesa, no una bruja! –Gritó la princesa del Reino Champiñón-

─Estoy segura de que esto si te va a gustar. –Exclamó su amiga Rosalina hacia Peach-

Rosalina era como una madre para los destellos, estrellas pequeñas con ojos que luego se convierten en galaxias; tanto los quería que toda su vida vivió en su observatorio espacial para criarlos. La madre de los destellos era humana, al igual que las dos princesas; su vestido llegaba hasta el suelo y era de color azul, sus mangas eran largas y ella no tenía guantes, tenía una estrella plateada en lugar de una joya o una flor en el área del pecho. Su cabello era rubio platinado hasta media espalda y el fleco le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Su corona era plateada a diferencia de Peach y Daisy, que tenían coronas doradas; sus aretes de Rosalina eran plateados al igual que sus zapatillas. La del espacio le pasó a la princesa rosada un vestido hasta el suelo, café, con cola de mapache, que tenía un poder que la haría volar, y un gorro con orejas de mapache.

─Este si me gustó, pero me sirve más para aventuras y no se me hace adecuado para una cita. –Contestó la Princesa Peach-

─ ¿Y entonces que quieres? –Respondió la de Sarasaland a punto de estallar-

─Ahorita les digo. –Habló la del Reino de los Champiñones-

Peach se puso su vestido rosado y salió del probador; fue a ver con sus amigas que le parecía perfecto para una cena romántica con el que la había salvado la última vez que Bowser la secuestró. Luego de andar buscando, encontró un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y le dejaba al descubierto solo una pierna; lo señaló con el dedo para que lo vieran sus amigas.

─ ¿Estas segura de que ese es el vestido perfecto para esta ocasión? –Preguntó Toadette algo nerviosa-

─A diferencia de lo que escogieron, este si me queda bien, aparte, seguro que a KVN si le va a gustar como me veo.

─Pues entonces vamos a la casa de Mario, pues en el castillo todavía están KVN y sus otros dos amigos, y no quiero que este último te vea hasta la hora de la cita. Va a ser una sorpresa para él. –Afirmó la madre de los destellos-

Las amigas se fueron de la plaza y llegaron a la casa de Mario a las cinco y media de la tarde. Tocaron el timbre de la puerta y Luigi salió a recibirlas.

─Buenas tardes, milagro que nos vienen a visitar. –Dijo Luigi feliz por ver a sus amigas-

─Muchas gracias, es que no podemos irnos a mi castillo, pues está el que me rescató mientras ustedes estaban ausentes, y le quiero dar una sorpresa. –Exclamó alegre la princesa rosada-

─Pero eso no quiere decir que regrese contigo. –Contestó la princesa amarilla en un tono despectivo-

─ ¡Disculpa! ¡Es que estaba ocupado y no fui contigo a los lugares a los que querías ir! –Respondió un Luigi bastante triste-

─ ¡Yo te dejé porque eras demasiado miedoso para mi gusto! –Gritó la Princesa Daisy a punto de enojarse-

Mario se había estado desvelando en estos últimos días y por eso estaba durmiendo a la hora en que llegaron Peach y sus amigas; pero con tanto ruido, él se levantó de la cama en pijama.

─ ¿Y ahora qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué me despertaron? –Dijo Mario bostezando-

─Nada, discúlpanos. –Habló Rosalina lamentándose por Mario-

─ ¿Nos van a dejar pasar o no? –Bostezo Toadette de tanta espera-

─Por supuesto que sí, queridas damas. –Dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo-

─ ¡Gracias por dejarnos pasar! ¡Te lo agradecemos! –Exclamaron contentas las cuatro amigas al mismo tiempo-

Las dos princesas y sus otras dos amigas entraron a la casa de los dos fontaneros. Mientras tanto, KVN estaba con Toadsworth en una tienda subterránea debajo del castillo de Peach, escogiendo varias cosas para el primero. Saúl se había quedado en el castillo, pues no puede ir a un evento que es de amor.

─Que aburrido es tener que comprarme ropa, ¡yo ya tengo ganas de ver a mi querida princesa! –Dijo KVN mientras se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento-

─Ni modo, así es la vida de los elegidos. –Contestó Toadsworth seriamente-

─Pero ya tengo ropa de vestir, no necesitas gastar tanto dinero. –Le respondió el muchacho-

─Pues mejor, ¿A dónde está tu ropa? –Preguntó el líder de los Toads para ver si lo que decía KVN era verdad-

─En el castillo, su majestad. –Afirmó KVN poniéndose de rodillas-

─Bueno, pues vamos para allá. –Exclamó el padrastro de la Princesa Peach-

Los dos se fueron al castillo, y en eso Saúl los recibió alegremente. La ropa de KVN y de Saúl estaba en el cuarto de lavandería. Toadsworth se dio cuenta de KVN si estaba diciendo la verdad.

─Bueno, ahora ponte la ropa. –Dijo Toadsworth dirigiéndose hacia el protagonista-

─ ¿Qué ropa? –Cuestionó KVN-

─Pues el pantalón de vestir negro, la camisa de mangas largas blanca, los zapatos negros y el cinturón negro. –Toadsworth le habló al muchacho-

─ ¿Y qué más? –Preguntó el protagonista-

─Te tenemos que peinar con gel, para que quedes más guapo de lo que estás. –Afirmó Saúl-

Mientras que entre Toadsworth y Saúl arreglaban al protagonista de esta historia, en la casa de Mario y Luigi, Peach ya se había bañado y se estaba secando.

─ ¿Y ahora porqué tardaste tanto en bañarte? –Preguntó Toadette-

─Es que estaba pensando en mi destino con KVN. –Exclamó la Princesa Peach-

─ ¡Qué bien se ve tu cuerpo! –Gritó Mario descaradamente exaltado por obvias razones luego de abrir la puerta del cuarto poco a poco-

─ ¡Tu salte de acá, baboso! ¡Ni siquiera es tu novia! –Daisy se enfureció drásticamente y acto seguido le dio una patada al hermano mayor de los plomeros-

─Ay, Mario. ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo? –Murmuró Luigi casi llorando-

Mientras tanto, Peach ya se había secado y se estaba arreglando.

─ ¿Cómo me aconsejan que lleve el cabello? –Preguntó la princesa del Reino de los champiñones mientras estaba peinándose su hermosa cabellera con el cepillo-

─Suelto, te queda mucho mejor. –Afirmó Rosalina quedando asombrada por la apariencia de Peach-

─La verdad si tienes toda la razón. –Afirmaron en coro las otras amigas-

─Ahora sí que me enamoro de ti con ese vestido nuevo que compraste en la tarde. –Contestó la princesa de Sarasaland-

Finalmente, y para rematar, la hijastra de Toadsworth se puso el vestido rojo; con lo que quedó más bella que nunca en la vida.

─Ahora si te luciste. –Dijeron los plomeros y las amigas al mismo tiempo-

─Gracias por su aprecio. –Respondió Peach alegrándose de esa gran noche-

─Bueno ahora te tenemos que llevar al parque romántico. –Argumentó Toadette-

─ ¿Y en donde es eso? ¡Mi padrastro no me avisó! –Exclamó Peach preocupándose-

─No te preocupes, nosotros te vamos a ir a dejar. –Contestó la princesa amarilla-

─ ¿Y van a ir por mi cuando termine? –Preguntó la princesa de los Toads-

─No seas tonta, esta es una noche romántica. –Afirmó la chica de vestido azul-

Ellas ya llevaron hacia allá; mientras tanto, KVN ya estaba listo para irse. Toadsworth le dio un mapa porque el protagonista quiso ir solo hacia su destino.

 **FIN DEL ARCO INTRODUCTORIO.**

 **Véase el octavo capítulo, que es el primero del arco romántico, si quiere saber como llegan la princesa y el protagonista.**


	8. Arco Romántico Capítulo I

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Cristian, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

A la Princesa Peach la llevaron sus amigas y a KVN, Toadsworth le dio un mapa para guiarse en el camino; la pareja iba a tener su primera cita en el parque más bello y hermoso de todo el Reino Champiñón. KVN llegó primero; la mesa para dos ya estaba apartada.

─Creo que ya llegué a mi destino. –Murmuró el protagonista orgulloso mientras veía con sus propios ojos el parque-

─Buenas noches, ¿quién es usted y que se le ofrece? –Dijo Toad, que en ese momento estaba trabajando de guardaespaldas-

─Yo soy KVN, el que va a tener una cita con su majestad; la Princesa Peach Toadstool del Reino de los Champiñones. –Contestó el personaje titular seriamente-

─Pase, su mesa para dos está reservada. –Respondió amablemente el guardaespaldas-

─ ¿Cuántas monedas van a ser y de qué tipo para entrar? –Preguntó KVN empezando a preocuparse-

─Ninguna, la entrada es gratis, pero solo se puede pasar con reservación. –Afirmó Toad-

─ ¿Quién me hizo mi reservación y la de mi princesa? Pregunto… -Rechistó el muchacho-

─El señor Toadsworth, quien es el padrastro de la Princesa del Reino Champiñón. –Aseguró el Toad guardaespaldas-

─Que alivio, me salvé. –Pensó KVN-

─ ¿Joven, en su bolsa trae comida de afuera? –Cuestionó seriamente el guardaespaldas-

─No, señor, en lo absoluto. –Dijo KVN pensando porque el Toad le preguntó eso-

─Que bueno, aquí está prohibida la comida que no sea de aquí; para eso tenemos un restaurante. –Aconsejo el guardaespaldas-

─Que bueno que me olvidó la comida que le compré a mi linda y hermosa princesa; hubiera ido cargando en vano. –Pensó el protagonista de esta historia tranquilamente-

─Bueno, pues ya pase que seguro ella lo está esperando. –Exclamó el que cuidaba la entrada-

─ ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Qué le vaya bien! –Gritó alegremente el personaje titular-

KVN entró al parque, que tenía tres secciones; el campo de las flores, las mesas románticas, y el restaurante. En el campo de las flores había rosas, margaritas, girasoles, tulipanes, lirios, orquídeas, geranios, entre otras. En cada una de las mesas románticas había dos velas grandes, seis pequeñas, dos platos blancos de porcelana, dos copas de vidrio, rosas dispersadas y diversos cubiertos de metal, como cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos y demás; las mesas eran blancas y cada una era para solo dos personas. Las mesas estaban rodeadas de rosas que en conjunto hacían forma de corazón, y al fondo estaba una fogata para encender el ambiente. El restaurante estaba al lado de las mesas románticas; los cocineros estaban vestidos con artículos de lujo y la comida si estaba algo cariñosa en cuanto al precio. KVN pasó a la mesa que le tocaba, la mesa número ocho, y se dio cuenta de que todavía no había nadie.

─ ¡La comida está bien cara! ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para pagar? ¿O será que no comeremos nada y solo nos la pasaremos charlando? –Reflexionó el que ya estaba-

KVN, que era el que había llegado primero, se fijó en su mochila a ver que tenía; inesperadamente, para él, se encontró con diez mil monedas de oro, aparte de su teléfono celular y otras pertenencias personales.

─ ¡Me salvé! ¡Sabía que Toadsworth era confiable! –KVN lo dijo en voz alta por accidente, pero no le miraron raro, pues ni había gente-

Sin embargo, KVN está súper aburridísimo; no tenía idea de que hacer para matar el tiempo pero obviamente tenía, y quería, esperar. KVN sacó su teléfono celular y se puso a verificar con quien podía escribirse en ese momento; vio que estaba conectado su amigo Christian, pero Saúl no. Se puso a chatear con él.

─Hola. –Le escribió el KVN hacia su amigo-

─Hola. –Le contestó Christian-

─ ¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntó el protagonista-

─Bien, ¿y qué haces? –Le dijo el compañero-

─Estoy esperando algo muy especial. Adivina. –Le respondió el personaje titular-

─Vas a tener una cita con tu futura pareja, ¿adiviné o no? –Le intentó adivinar el Christian-

─ ¡Así es! ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? –Le cuestionó el que estaba en el parque-

─Pues nada, hoy es viernes y fue mi último día de clases de esta semana. He estado haciendo videos sobre Lucha Libre Triple A, y Five Nights at Freddy's. Ahora como es mi fin de semana si voy a tener más tiempo. –Le firmó el que estaba en el Planeta Tierra-

─ ¿Y por qué preferiste quedarte en el Planeta Tierra y no aquí con tu amigo, en el Mundo Champiñón? –Le preguntó el personaje principal-

─Es que tengo que estudiar la secundaria para entrar al bachillerato, y de ahí hacer una carrera en la universidad para que tenga un buen trabajo en el futuro y gane mucho dinero. –Le contestó el que decidió quedarse en su planeta-

─Pero aquí yo te voy a mantener, tú ya sabes los motivos de eso. –Le aconsejo KVN-

─Es que aquí también tengo a mis amistades, y pues mi familia se preocupa mucho por mí. Perdón, pero ya me tengo que ir. –Le escribió su amigo Christian-

─Adiós. –Le respondió el protagonista de esta historia-

KVN se sentía aburrido de nuevo, pues, como usualmente, las conversaciones por chat de él y su compañero Cristian duraban muy poco; el último se estaba volviendo cortante, aunque el primero entendía sus razones, pues su amigo siempre tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Mientras tanto, a Peach, y a las que la acompañaban, se habían atrasado en el camino.

─ ¡Qué gran ventarrón hace acá en el cerro! –Toadette argumentó sorprendida-

─ ¿No pudimos haber ido a otro lugar? –Gritó asustada la chica de vestido azul-

─ ¿Por qué me tuvo que ocurrir está mala suerte? ¡Mi cabellera está totalmente arruinada! –La princesa de KVN lloró indignada mientras su cabellera ya estaba totalmente despeinada y con restos de ramas de árboles-

─No se rindan, KVN ha de ser un buen chico. –La del vestido amarillo dijo orgullosamente-

En eso, el largo cabello de la primera pareja de KVN se atoró entre varias ramas de robles bien gruesas; la pobrecita intentó jalarse hacia adelante pero su cabeza le estaba doliendo horriblemente debido a que su pelo estaba atorado.

─No te preocupes, ahí vamos a ayudarte. –Daisy contestó positivamente-

─ ¡Vamos a sacarla de este lío! –Rosalina y la Toad de sexo femenino dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Las tres jalaron a su amiga de los brazos muy fuertemente, pero el viento y las ramas estaban tan fuertes que por más que se esforzaran, no podían lograrlo. En ese punto, las cuatro ya estaban muy cerca del parque, tan cerca, que el Toad guardaespaldas las alcanzo a ver, y se acercó un poco.

─ ¿Y ahora que está sucediendo aquí? –Preguntó el guardaespaldas-

─Es que su majestad se atoró y ahora no la podemos sacar. –Lamentó Toadette casi a punto de llorar-

─ ¡El viento está muy fuerte y entre nosotras no podemos! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda! –La chica espacial respondió con una lágrima-

─Bueno, pues yo las puedo ayudar. ¿Va o no? –Toad preguntó-

─ ¡Hagámoslo! –Las cuatro amigas y el guardaespaldas dijeron en coro valientemente-

En ese momento, entre todos cooperaron y la princesa de los Toads al fin logro salir de un apuro bien pesado, aunque, ella sentía un dolor bien fuerte y estaba gritando.

─ ¡Qué lástima que te hayas despeinado tan feo, su majestad! –Lamentó el Toad los hechos desagradables-

─Ve el lado bueno de esto, seguro que para el muchacho le vas a seguir pareciendo guapa. –Exclamó la de pelo corto y castaño feliz-

─Solo hay que quitarte las cosas que se te atoraron en tu cabellera. –Afirmó la madre adoptiva de los destellos-

Entre las tres amigas a Peach le quitaron bastantes cosas; ramas, hojas, insectos, envolturas, entre otras cosas que no son apropiadas para adornar el cabello; al final la hijastra de Toadsworth se despidió de sus tres amigas y entro al parqué para llegar a la cita.

 **Véase el noveno capítulo, que es el segundo del arco romántico, si quiere saber cómo se desenvuelve la cita entre la princesa y el protagonista.**


	9. Arco Romántico Capítulo II

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Cristian, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

Mientras el protagonista de esta historia, o sea, KVN, estaba esperando dentro del parque, la princesa se atoró con su cabello pero después ya la pudieron sacar con ayuda; acto seguido, a ella le quitaron varias cosas del cabello y finalmente ella se dirigió al parque, más específicamente a las mesas, donde estaba el personaje titular.

─Seguro que ocurrió algo y mi princesa ya no podrá venir. –Pensó KVN-

─ ¡Hola! –Exclamó alegremente la hijastra de Toadsworth-

─ ¿Y ahora qué pasó? ¿Por qué no me avisaste nada? ¿No se supone que a nosotros nos acordaron en una hora específica? –Dijo el joven notablemente aburrido-

─Disculpas, es que me metí en un aprieto, pero no te preocupes, ya llegue sana y salva aquí a mi cita. –Contestó alegre la del Reino de los Champiñones-

─Oye, tu cabellera se ve bien, no sé porque. –Habló el del planeta Tierra altamente sorprendido-

─La verdad yo me había peinado de otra forma, pero el viento estaba muy fuerte y me despeiné por completo. –Aseguró la Princesa Peach-

─Ah, ya entendí. –El muchacho comprendió-

─ ¿Y de qué vamos a hablar? –Preguntó la del Reino Champiñón-

─ ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? –Cuestionó el chico que había cambiado su vida-

─Sí. –Afirmó la princesa de los Toads-

─ ¿De qué tipo o género? –Preguntó un KVN curioso-

─Me gustan los juegos de habilidad y también los de disparos. ¿Y a ti, cuales géneros te gustan más? –La princesa cuestionó excitadamente-

─A mí me gustan los de plataformas, carreras, peleas, habilidad, y un poco los de disparos. ¿En dónde prefieres jugar; en computadora, en árcades, en celular, o en consola? –El KVN dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-

─A mí me gusta más jugar en consola. ¿Tú que dices? –Contestó emocionadamente la hija del Rey Champiñón-

─Igualmente, tu si sabes, hermosa. ¿Cuál fue el último videojuego que jugaste? –Habló el amigo de Saúl-

─El último que jugué fue Tetris, el original, ¿Cuál es el último que has jugado? –La próxima novia de KVN exclamó-

─El último que yo últimamente he llegado a jugar es el New Super Mario Bros. U. –Afirmo el protagonista de la historia que está leyendo en este momento-

─ ¿Dijiste "New Super Mario Bros. U"? –Gritó sorprendida la princesa-

─Así es, tal y como lo escuchaste. –Dijo KVN moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo-

─ ¿Sabes que con eso? –Preguntó la Princesa Peach mientras se estaba jalando los cabellos de tan nerviosa que estaba-

─ ¿Qué? –Negó KVN en modo confundido-

─Todos los mundos y personajes de videojuegos, series, películas, historietas y demás medios existen en la realidad, pero en dimensiones alternas, por eso nadie se da cuenta. –Argumentó sabiamente la Princesa del Reino Champiñón-

─Yo ya me había imaginado eso, pues en mi casa se abrió un portal que me permitió viajar a otra parte, más exactamente al Mundo Champiñón, donde está el Reino de los Champiñones y vives tú y tu padrastro, pero no me imaginaba que existían más dimensiones. –El muchacho contestó sin mentiras y con la verdad-

─Pues entonces ya supiste en este instante que existen varias dimensiones, entre ellas el Mundo Champiñón y el Planeta Tierra. –Respondió la princesa rosada que ese momento tenía un vestido rojo-

─ ¿Qué otras partes existen en todas estas dimensiones? –Habló el personaje titular-

─Existen los reinos de Arendelle y de Corona, el Mundo Mágico, Dimsdale, Panem, Hill Valley, etcétera. Esos son ejemplos, pero hay trillones de mundos en todas las dimensiones. –Aseguró en modo conocedora Peach Toadstool-

─ ¿Y has sentido curiosidad por viajar a cualquiera de esos mundos? –Cuestionó el joven protagonista-

─La verdad sí, honestamente ya estoy cansada de estar aquí en el Reino Champiñón. –Murmuró la Princesa Peach Toadstool en el oído de KVN-

─ ¿Hay alguien que rija a todas estas dimensiones o todas ellas son autónomas? ¿Cómo se originó todo esto? En el lugar donde vivía dicen que alguien creó los universos y galaxias, pero otros dicen que el espacio se originó de la nada. –Preguntó el muchacho del nombre titular-

─La verdad a la segunda pregunta nadie sabría responderte, excepto el que ahora está gobernando el espacio y tiempo, que, desgraciadamente, es un tirano y hace vivir en la ignorancia a las diversas razas y seres que habitan todos los mundos. –Exclamó tristemente la de cabellos rubios-

─Ah, ¿y es posible viajar en el tiempo, ya sea al pasado o al futuro? –Dijo entusiasmado el joven que vivía en el Planeta Tierra-

─Claro que sí, pero para eso tienes que pedir permiso al gobierno universal, y esa opción es imposible si eres un rebelde o un criminal; por otra parte, si no hay permiso, hay una segunda opción. –Argumentó la chica de la realeza-

─ ¿Cuál? –Habló el protagonista y personaje titular KVN-

─Pídele a cualquier científico que te eche una mano, pero eso depende de que tanto lo conozcas y te lleves con él. –Aconsejó la Princesa Toadstool-

─ ¿En dónde está el lugar donde vive y hace leyes el gobierno universal? –Preguntó el que se llama KVN-

─Eso casi nadie lo sabe, pero se dice que está en la dimensión más oscura y misteriosa del espacio, en un rincón con varias trampas; solo pueden entrar, en toda la historia del espacio y tiempo, 45 seres vivientes del número infinito que hay en todas las dimensiones. –Argumentó sabiamente la Princesa Peach-

─ ¿Tu nada más quieres ir a otros lugares o también quisieras viajar en el tiempo? –Cuestionó el que era de la República Mexicana-

─La verdad la segunda opción también me gustaría, aunque no lo hubiera pensado antes. –Dijo la princesa de KVN-

─Yo ya había pensado en eso, pero por supuesto comparto tu opinión. –Hablo el joven muchacho-

─ ¿Y entonces de qué más podemos hablar? –Contestó la princesa en voz baja-

─ ¿Qué películas te gustan más? ¿Las de actores o las animadas? –Preguntó KVN-

─La verdad me gustan más las que usan actores, pues algunos de ellos me han parecido guapos. –Exclamó excitadamente la hijastra de Toadsworth-

─Yo opino que me gustan más las de cualquier tipo de animación, pues, lo primero, siempre me fijo en la trama de cualquier cosa, y aparte, me gustan varias de las chicas que aparecen ahí, sinceramente. –Dijo el joven notablemente sonriente-

─Todos aquí somos suertudos, pues todos esos mundos y personajes existen aunque sea en una dimensión paralela. Pero, ¿piensas que estaría bien tener varias parejas o se hace una falta de fidelidad? –Contestó alegre la del Reino de los Champiñones-

─Sí, mientras todos lo hagan por voluntad y no por obligación u otra cosa. –Hablo el del Planeta Tierra altamente reflexivo-

─Que bueno, ya somos dos, ¿o no es así? –Preguntó la del Reino Champiñón-

─Pues así está la cosa, y la verdad me estas gustando bastante. –Aseguró un KVN enamorado-

─Lo mismo conmigo, desde esa vez que te vi sabía que serías mejor que mis exnovio, Mario Mario y Luigi Mario. –Afirmó la Princesa de los Toads-

─Bueno, voy al baño un momento que ya me están entrando las ganas de hacer; espérame. –Dijo KVN mientras se paraba de su silla-

─Aquí voy a estar, no te preocupes, guapetón. –La próxima novia de KVN exclamó-

 **Véase el décimo capítulo, que es el tercero del arco romántico, si quiere saber como continua la cita entre el muchacho KVN, del Planeta Tierra, y la Princesa Peach Toadstool, del Reino de los Champiñones.**


	10. Arco Romántico Capítulo III

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Cristian, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

KVN había empezado su primera cita formal con la hijastra de Toadsworth, su plática empezó con el tema de conversación de videojuegos y había terminado, por un momento, con un tema de universos paralelos, pues el personaje titular iba a ir al baño.

─Ojala que nada más sea pura orina, pues no quiero excretar porque luego tendría que lavarme el trasero y dudo que tengan lavabos individuales en este baño, y también en cualquier otro baño público. –Pensó el protagonista mientras corría para que no le ganaran los desechos-

El KVN logro llegar sano y salvo al baño. El baño estaba mejor que cualquiera de los baños que había visitado KVN; estaba grande, espacioso, tenía un lavabo privado por cada taza, también había música y una pantalla por si te aburrías mientras intentabas pujar. Había aproximadamente veinte tazas, junto con sus veinte lavabos.

─Milagro, ya no hay necesidad de preocuparse por excretar, pues hay un lavabo particular para lavarme la cola. –Murmuró el joven tranquilamente-

El muchacho entró al baño; tenía razón con su presentimiento, pues si le dieron ganas, aparte de orinar, de excretar. Él se tardó unos cuantos minutos en pujar hasta que las heces salieron por completo.

─No me está saliendo nada, me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento, ¿qué hago mientras me esfuerzo en pujar? –Se preguntó el del Planeta Tierra-

En eso KVN volteo a ver al otro lado y se enteró que había una pantalla como de treinta pulgadas.

─ ¡Ya se! ¡Me salve! –KVN exclamó contentamente-

El que había rescatado a la Princesa Peach, encendió la pantalla y se fijó a ver qué cosas nuevas había en el Facebook; no había nada interesante y ninguno de sus amigos estaba conectado, así que el busco en Google imágenes de la señorita que lo estaba esperando mientras él estaba en el baño. Acto seguido, hizo algo que cualquier varón heterosexual haría al ver imágenes de mujeres hermosas. Cuando KVN acabó de sentir su experiencia tan placentera, se sintió como si estuviera en el paraíso, pero…

─Ay, todavía no me salen las heces, tendré que pujar más. –Reflexiono el varón tristemente-

En ese momento, de puro milagro, KVN acabó; ahora nada más hacía falta limpiarse y lavarse el ano. Después se puso su ropa y salió del baño, para regresar a la mesa donde estaba su princesa.

─Tardaste media hora, tendrás que quedarte más tiempo conmigo. –Dijo la princesa con los brazos y piernas cruzadas y con un tono serio-

─Disculpa, es que me ocurrió algo inesperado, pero no se preocupe, su majestad, pues el que la acompaña ya regresó para complacerla a usted, señorita. –Habló alegremente el chico de la República Mexicana-

─Ya tengo hambre, ¿Cuál va a ser la cena? –Preguntó angustiadamente la hija del Rey Champiñón-

─Pues no se usted, princesa, decida usted y yo pago. –Aconsejó el muchacho KVN-

─Voy a querer dos roscas de chocolate. –Decidió la princesa hambrientamente-

─ ¿Estás segura? –Cuestionó sorprendido el joven KVN-

─Sí, con eso me voy a sentir satisfecha. –Peach contestó con una sonrisa en la cara-

─ ¡Camarero, venga acá! –KVN le gritó a un camarero que estaba a siete metros de la mesa de la pareja-

─ ¿Cuánto vale una rosca de chocolate? –KVN preguntó para saber si le alcanzaría o no-

─Vale doscientas monedas de oro, ¿qué va a pedir, señor? –El camarero dijo con cortesía-

─Una rosca de chocolate, para mí, y para la señorita, dos roscas del mismo sabor, de favor. –KVN dijo cortésmente-

─Muy bien, van a ser seiscientas monedas de oro. –Respondió el camarero muy amablemente mientras miraba a la Princesa de los Toads y se sorprendía por su hermosura-

─Todo va por mi cuenta, querida. –Afirmó KVN mientras la princesa lo estaba besando-

─En unos minutos les traigo su cena, clientes. –El camarero gritó a los cuatro vientos-

─ ¿Mientras que hacemos? –Preguntó la querida del personaje principal-

─Voltéate, quiero hacer algo. –Le respondió el-

Peach Toadstool se volteó, con su espalda mirando hacia la mira del amigo de Saúl; su cabello de ella ya se había arreglado y las puntas de este besaban sus caderas. Sin duda, era la melena más linda que KVN había visto en su vida.

─ ¡Sí que está hermoso! ¿Por qué lo decidiste llevar así? ¡Pregunto! –KVN gritó de la emoción-

─Es que a mí siempre me ha gustado así, sobre todo cuando está suelto, resalta mi apariencia. –Habló la princesa mientras estaba sonrojada-

─ ¿Alguna vez lo tuviste de otro color o longitud? –Cuestionó un protagonista curioso-

─Sí, yo nací aquí en el Reino de los Champiñones con el pelo rubio, el cual me creció hasta los glúteos cuando yo tenía ocho años; nunca me lo habían cortado hasta ese momento.

─ ¿Y hasta donde te lo cortaron? –Preguntó el personaje titular-

─Me lo cortaron de casquete corto, pues mi cabello era muy difícil de mantener de tan largo que era. –Argumentó Toadstool-

─ ¿Y qué te pareció ese momento? –Dijo el muchacho del Planeta Tierra-

─Muy mal, yo siempre quise tener la melena larga, y en el momento del corte, sentí que yo ya no era la misma. –Exclamó la Princesa Toadstool-

─ ¿A ti te gusta que jueguen con tu cabello? –Murmuró la pareja de la princesa-

─ ¡Claro que sí! Me siento relajada con eso, y también orgullosa de mi cabellera. –Platicó calmadamente la hijastra de Toadsworth-

─ ¿Ahorita quieres eso o no? –Respondió KVN excitadamente-

─Si quieres hazlo. –Contestó la princesa que rescató el protagonista en el último intento de Bowser-

En eso, KVN toma la cabellera de la princesa y empieza a acariciarla, primero la enreda en su dedo, luego pasa sus manos desde el inicio hasta el final de la cabellera, después el hace un nudo con esos cabellos, entre otras cosas más; todo esto mientras la melena estaba perfumada muy bien. Los dos estuvieron así para pasar el tiempo, pues su comida todavía no llegaba.

 **Véase el décimo primer capítulo, que es el cuarto del arco romántico, si quiere saber unas de las historias personales del protagonista y personaje titular de esta historia.**


	11. Arco Romántico Capítulo IV

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Cristian, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

La comida del protagonista y de la Princesa Peach todavía no había llegado, en eso, él se puso a acariciar la melena de su amada. Habían acabado, y la hijastra de Toadsworth tenía ganas de oír una historia del chico que la rescató en el último secuestro de Bowser.

─Ya estoy aburrida, no tengo nada que hacer en este momento. –Dijo la princesa de los Toads mientras se hacía un chongo para que no le cayera pelo a su merienda-

─Ya quiero que llegue nuestra cena romántica para que los dos disfrutemos del sabor gastronómico de este lugar. –Habló el personaje titular recargado en Peach-

─ ¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó la del Reino Champiñón mientras se aplicaba maquillaje en la cara-

─ ¡Para empezar no te maquilles, ya eres hermosa, no es necesario! ¿Y quieres que te cuente una historia de mi vida? –Cuestionó el del Planeta Tierra-

─ ¡Comienza a contar! –Gritó la pareja de KVN emocionada-

─Bueno, todo comenzó cuando… -El de la República Mexicana empezó a narrar-

El muchacho protagonista empezó a contar su historia hacia la Princesa Toadstool para no aburrirla; empieza la narración. La vida de KVN comenzó un treinta de noviembre, del año 1999, en la ciudad de Coatzacoalcos, en el estado de Veracruz, en la República Mexicana, cuando su progenitora empezó a sentirse rara en su casa. El tío vivía con la madre, y este la llevó de inmediato al hospital; el parto resultó repentino.

─ ¿Y qué pasó con la anestesia? ¿No me la van a aplicar? –Exclamó la señora gritando de los dolores infernales del parto del bebé-

─Ya casi va a salir, es muy tarde, tendremos que hacerlo sin anestesia. –Le respondió el doctor que la estaba atendiendo-

En eso a la mamá del personaje titular la agarran de las piernas y le abren sin anestesia y con un bisturí su órgano reproductor; ella gritó del dolor, pero al fin su hijo había nacido.

─ ¡Felicidades, señora, es un niño! –Afirmo en voz alta el doctor explotando de felicidad-

─Este si fue una bendición a diferencia de sus dos hermanas, que resultaron mucho más tremendas. –Habló llorando de felicidad la progenitora-

La mamá se salió del hospital junto a su bebé, y en los primeros meses siguieron viviendo en la ciudad de Coatzacoalcos; después fueron a vivir a otra ciudad del mismo estado, debido a que el tío de KVN se había ido a Estados Unidos de América y luego el padre se fue a ese mismo país para darles mejor calidad de vida a su familia; a KVN, a su mamá y a una de sus hermanas les ofrecieron vivir en el mismo estado pero en otra ciudad. La otra hermana prefirió quedarse con su abuela y por eso no se fue con sus hermanos y progenitora. Al principio, en sus primeros años, el niño KVN casi no hablaba, pues vivía en el centro de la ciudad y no en una colonia proletaria; le compraron un perico pero esté tampoco hablaba muy bien que digamos…aparte, había algo que establecería uno de los rasgos de KVN para siempre. Había una cachorra que vivía dentro de la casa de la familia del que ahora está con la princesa, está cachorra era de su hermana; un día, la abuela del chico que rescató a Peach de Bowser la última vez, llegó a la casa de KVN llegando desde el estado de Tabasco.

─ ¿Por qué tienes al animal viviendo acá adentro? –Preguntó la abuela asqueada-

─ ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –La progenitora del personaje principal cuestionó-

─Pues el perro, como animal que es, tiene pulgas, y el pobrecito de tu hijo se puede enfermar por eso. –Exclamó la abuela regañando a su hija-

─Pero el niño ni juega con la cachorra, ella siempre está en el suelo. –Argumentó la mamá de KVN-

─ ¡Pero el niño juega con sus juguetes en el suelo, con tanta porquería de esa perra! ¡Retira a la perra al patio por el bien del pequeño! –Gritó furiosa la abuelita del futuro novio de Peach-

─Pues ya que, de ahora en adelante tendré que trapear todos los días y ningún animal va a entrar a la casa. Quien sabe que diga mi hija… -Murmuró pensativa la madre-

Y como entonces KVN nunca se acostumbró a las mascotas de niño, excepto peces, a el casi nunca, excepto con los peces, le llamó la atención ni le hubiera gustado mantener a un animal, pues según él, era una horrorosa pérdida de tiempo; sin embargo, si le gustaban en forma virtual para mascota y otras cosas, y en forma real, para comer. Al personaje principal en su infancia le gustaba mucho más jugar con juguetes, sobre todo con Magnetix, y también empezaba a jugar videojuegos. Un día, cuando él iba en los dos primeros años de primaria, el llevó uno de sus Magnetix a la escuela; jugaba solo, como siempre, pero una pieza se le rompe y el empieza a llorar; también llevó unas cuantas veces cochecitos en esos dos años. El a veces se enojaba bastante y se ponía bien loco; esto duró hasta su último año en la Tierra. Una de estas veces fue cuando iba en primero de secundaria, ya a finales del curso escolar, poco antes de salir de vacaciones. Los cambiaron por una semana a sexto de primaria para que estos últimos experimentaran como era la secundaria. A los que de verdad iban en primero de secundaria les encargaron material para hacer una maqueta poco a poco en clase. A KVN se le olvidó, y ese día, ya en la escuela, su único amigo en ese entonces le recordó que tenía que llevar material; el primero se sintió angustiado al saber que le iban a bajar puntos y le pegó con la regla a una maqueta del Big Ben de otro compañero, pero el colmo fue cuando deshizo y rompió totalmente la maqueta de otro compañero que apenas ya estaba haciendo. Obviamente, los profesores se dieron cuenta porque los alumnos lo acusaron, y mandaron a llamar a la madre del puberto KVN; la mamá lo castigó bien feo. En total, KVN hizo tres años de preescolar en una escuela, dos años de primaria en otra, y cuatro años de primaria y los últimos dos de secundaria en la misma escuela que Saúl, antes de empezar tercero, la vida del amigo de Saúl cambió drásticamente y se fue a otro mundo junto con Saúl. El mismísimo KVN, el personaje titular, había vivido con su madre casi toda su vida hasta cuando la princesa se enamoró de KVN y este se fue con ella. Aquí acaba la historia y llegamos hasta la actualidad, donde KVN está con la Princesa Peach esperando la comida en las mesas del parque más hermoso de todo el Reino de los Champiñones.

─ ¿Qué te pareció? Luego te platico más de mi vida. –Dijo orgulloso el mismísimo protagonista de esta historia-

─Interesante, ¿pero por qué no me hablas más de tu vida? –Preguntó una princesa curiosa-

─Es que creo que ya va a llegar nuestras comidas… -Habló calmadamente el que nada más se acostumbró a tener peces de mascotas cuando era pequeño-

─ ¿Tu como sabes? –Cuestionó la princesa de melena rubia-

─Mira… -Exclamó el que antes se enojaba bastante señalando al camarero con dos roscas de chocolate-

 **Véase el décimo segundo capítulo, que es el quinto del arco romántico, si quiere saber cómo la pareja degusta de su almuerzo romántico.**


	12. Arco Romántico Capítulo V

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Christian, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

 **Larry Koopa © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

KVN se puso a contar una parte de la historia de su vida hacia la Princesa Peach, para no aburrirse, pues no tenían nada que hacer. Al final, y después de tanto tiempo, al fin habían llegado las roscas de chocolate.

─ ¡Ya llegaron! –Exclamó la pareja de KVN mientras le aplaudía al mesero-

─Ya era hora, mesero, estuve una eternidad esperando. –Dijo el protagonista-

─Disculpen, es que hubo problemas en la cocina. –Habló el mesero seriamente-

─ ¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué? –Preguntaron el personaje principal y Peach al mismo tiempo-

─Les contaré la historia de cómo pasó todo esto… -El mesero empezó a narrar los hechos calmadamente-

El mesero comienza a contar los sucesos cronológicamente; comienza la anécdota algo reciente. Hace unas cuantas horas, la princesa y el muchacho habían llegado al parque más hermoso de todo el Reino de los Champiñones; él llegó primero que ella, pues a ella se le atoró el cabello y necesitó ayuda. El mesero se había dado cuenta de eso porque la cocina era muy grande y se extendía hasta la parte frontal del parque.

─ ¡Hey, viene su majestad con un sujeto desconocido! –El mesero empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos-

─Espérese a que ellos se sienten y lo llamen, no sea tan desesperado, que tal si nada más vinieron a pasar tiempo de calidad y no van a comprar nada. –Uno de los cocineros aconsejo tranquilamente-

─Pues ya que, no queda de otra, ¡y yo que tenía ganas de ver a su majestad en persona por primera vez! –El mesero dijo mientras estaba en una esquina en posición de bolita-

El mesero se esperó un rato, pero estaba fuera de la cocina, en el área de las mesas, escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto, mientras oía a la princesa de los Toads y al desconocido platicar entre ellos mismos; el que se estaba escondiendo se sorprendió de algunos de sus temas de conversación.

─El último que yo últimamente he llegado a jugar es el New Super Mario Bros. U. –Afirmó el protagonista de la historia que está leyendo en este momento-

─Un momento, ¿por qué el videojuego ese que el tipo mencionó tiene los nombres de los hermanos Mario, los héroes de esta nación? –El que estaba detrás del arbusto murmuró sorprendidamente-

─Todos los mundos y personajes de videojuegos, series, películas, historietas y demás medios existen en la realidad, pero en dimensiones alternas, por eso nadie se da cuenta. –Argumentó sabiamente la Princesa del Reino Champiñón-

─ ¿Qué onda con estos dos? ¿Qué sucede en este espacio y tiempo? –El camarero se preguntó a sí mismo en tono muy bajo-

─Pues entonces ya supiste en este instante que existen varias dimensiones, entre ellas el Mundo Champiñón y el Planeta Tierra. –Respondió la princesa rosada que ese momento tenía un vestido rojo-

─Yo nunca me llegué a imaginar que hay algo como de ciencia ficción aquí en el universo… -El camarero se quedó en modo pensativo-

─La verdad sí, honestamente ya estoy cansada de estar aquí en el Reino Champiñón. –Murmuró la Princesa Peach Toadstool en el oído de KVN-

─ ¿La princesa se va a ir? ¡Este reino se va a poner como si fuera Sarasaland! –El que estaba espiando se empezó a preocupar por el destino-

─Pues así está la cosa, y la verdad me estas gustando bastante. –Aseguró un KVN enamorado-

─ ¿Y ahora qué con Mario y Luigi? –Se preguntó en la mente el de detrás del arbusto-

Su plática de la pareja acabó poco después, pues KVN tuvo que ir al baño; la princesa se quedó sola y el mesero se dio cuenta de que aparte de él y los enamorados, había unos cuantas almas más…y no precisamente eran buenas. Uno de ellos se cayó de un árbol.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? –Cuestionó asustado el que se dio cuenta-

─ ¡Yo soy Larry, y me encargó de cumplir las órdenes de mi jefe! –El ser gritó en plan maquiavélico-

Larry era un Koopa, con su caparazón de color azul con pinchos, su pelo del mismo color, una pulsera negra con pinchos en cada mano, la parte superior de su cabeza de color verde, dos colmillos en la boca y una varita mágica de color anaranjado; se veía un poco más grande que la mayoría de otros seres de su misma especie

─ ¿Tu jefe? ¡No me vengas con payasadas, que a él ya lo arrestaron después de su último de muchos secuestros y ahora se está pudriendo en la cárcel! –El mesero se empezó a reír-

─ ¡No es el, es otro, y no me recuerdes la trágica experiencia de mi primer jefe! –Larry se puso realmente furioso-

─ ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¡Inepto, solo se entra con reservación! –El camarero se puso histérico-

─Vengo en una misión encubierta para obtener a la princesa de una vez por todas. –Larry se rio malévolamente-

─ ¡Ahorita te vas a enfrentar a la furia de este camarero, mesero y trabajador del restaurante de este parque! –El mesero se río sádicamente-

En eso, Larry comienza a disparar bolas mágicas hacia el camarero para hacerle daño, pero este último logra esquivar todas escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos, que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo.

─Sí que eres bueno esquivando, ¡pero a ver, muéstrame si eres capaz de atacarme! –El Koopa alardeo-

De inmediato, el camarero le da un puñetazo al oponente en la cara, pero eso no fue suficiente.

─Ni creas que vas a poder vencerme así de fácil. –Se enorgulleció el oponente-

Larry se metió dentro de su caparazón y empezó a perseguir al mesero por todo el parque, hasta que al final los dos se cansaron demasiado.

─En hora buena, no pudiste soportar más. –Habló el del parque-

─Si, como no. –Dijo el Koopa enemigo-

El mesero se desmayó de tan distraído, y, el de caparazón azul, aprovechándose, se acuesta en él y lo pincha con su caparazón. El desmayado estuvo así por varios minutos y el de los pinchos se fue. Mientras tanto, dentro de la cocina, los cocineros ya se habían dado cuenta de que su mesero se estaba tardando mucho.

─ ¿Qué nadie de ustedes sabe dónde está nuestro camarero? –Preguntó el líder de los cocineros-

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? La verdad ni yo me estaba preguntando eso. –Dijo otro de los camareros-

─ ¡Qué no te das cuenta de tu entorno! –Gritó enfadado el líder-

─ ¿Entonces qué hacemos? –Cuestiono otro de los cocineros-

─ ¡Pues vayan a buscar al mesero desaparecido! –Habló desesperado el líder de la cocina-

─ ¡Si, señor! –Dijeron todos los meseros y cocineros en coro-

Todos ellos se fueron a buscar al mesero que no se aparecía, lo estuvieron buscando por una hora, hasta que lo encontraron en el bosque del parque, a doscientos metros de las mesas. El que antes se estuvo escondiendo detrás de los arbustos, ahora estaba medio muerto con varios pinchos en la espalda.

─ ¡Quién te hizo esto! –El líder gritó furiosamente-

─Fue…fue… -Murmuró el mesero casi a punto de morir-

─ ¡Dime quién fue, a él le va a ir mal! –Exclamó llorando el líder-

─…Larry Koopa. –Dijo el camarero muy despacio-

─ ¡Ese bastardo, ya vera el poder de nosotros y de toda la gente del Reino Champiñón! –Todos exclamaron llorando en coro-

Todo esto no lo escucharon Peach y KVN, porque estaban a doscientos metros de los que estaban en el bosque. En seguida, el mesero se durmió.

─ ¡No te mueras! –Lloró otro de los camareros-

─No te preocupes, lo único que necesito es descansar otros quince minutos.

Como dijo el que hirió Larry Koopa, descansó unos quince minutos y después el mesero ya estaba como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada; este se asomó de nuevo a ver si la pareja seguía platicando o no.

─Ya están bastante aburridos, voy a ir a checar si quieren algo. –Pensó el camarero-

Este se fue directamente a la mesa donde estaban el protagonista y la princesa.

─ ¡Camarero, venga acá! –KVN le gritó al camarero -

─ ¿Cuánto vale una rosca de chocolate? –KVN preguntó para saber si le alcanzaría o no-

─Vale doscientas monedas de oro, ¿qué va a pedir, señor? –El camarero dijo con cortesía-

─Una rosca de chocolate, para mí, y para la señorita, dos roscas del mismo sabor, de favor. –KVN dijo cortésmente-

─Muy bien, van a ser seiscientas monedas de oro. –Respondió el camarero muy amablemente mientras miraba a la Princesa de los Toads y se sorprendía por su hermosura-

─Todo va por mi cuenta, querida. –Afirmó KVN mientras la princesa lo estaba besando-

─En unos minutos les traigo su cena, clientes. –El camarero gritó a los cuatro vientos-

El mesero se fue a la cocina para checar si todavía había roscas de chocolate, pero desgraciadamente se habían acabado esas cosas; los cocineros tuvieron que prepararlas. Al cabo de ni tan poco pero tampoco mucho tiempo, las roscas estuvieron listas y el que se había enfrentado al de caparazón azul las llevó a sus destinos. Aquí acaban los hechos pasados y la historia se regresa a donde estaba.

─Entonces si resultó todo un lío para usted lo de esta noche y por eso pasaron horas desde que llegamos hasta ahora. –Habló la hijastra de Toadsworth reflexivamente-

─Así es, pero ahora, ya tomen sus roscas que están aquí. –Dijo el mesero mientras se enamoraba de la apariencia de la que rescató KVN de las garras de Bowser-

─ ¡Gracias! –Los dos enamorados se despidieron del camarero al mismo tiempo-

─Bueno, ¿de veras te vas a acabar dos rosca entera? –KVN se sorprendió mientras veía con alegría el tamaño de cada rosca-

─Sí, la verdad no he comido nada. –Contestó la que se le había atorado el cabello hace horas-

─Bueno, pues hora de comer por primera vez en no sé cuántas horas. –Exclamó el personaje titular-

─ ¡Sí! –Peach gritó contenta-

Los dos empezaron a comer sus roscas, inesperadamente, Peach se acabó cada de sus dos roscas en veinte minutos, mientras que el personaje principal se llevó tres cuartos de hora con nada más una; ambos habían quedado satisfechos, y al final, pidieron la cuenta.

─ ¿Cuánto va a ser? –Preguntó en tono fuerte el KVN para que escuchara cualquiera de los empleados-

─Seiscientas monedas de oro. –Respondió el mismo mesero de antes-

─Aquí tenga, buen camarero. –Dijo orgulloso el que nada más se comió una rosca-

El camarero recogió el dinero y la pareja ya estaba lista para irse.

─ ¿Cuántas monedas te sobraron? –Preguntó la princesa por curiosidad-

─Tenía diez mil, así que ahora me han de quedar nueve mil cuatrocientas. –Contestó el que invitó las roscas-

─Bueno, a ver si luego me invitas otra cosa, ¿ok? –La chica lo convenció-

─Está bien, ahora si ya vámonos. –Exclamó el del Planeta Tierra-

 **Véase el décimo tercero capítulo, que es el sexto del arco romántico, si quiere saber cómo KVN se enfrenta a un Koopa con piel gris y caparazón negro.**


	13. Arco Romántico Capítulo VI

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Christian, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

 **Larry Koopa © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Morton Koopa Jr. © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

Los dos enamorados habían acabado su cena y ya estaban saliendo del parque; eran las cuatro de la mañana con quince minutos.

─ ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? –KVN preguntó-

─Pues ya es bien tarde, vayamos al castillo para descansar. –La princesa le contestó-

─Bueno, ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? Ya es de madrugada. –El muchacho le respondió-

─A como podamos, de todas maneras si se presenta un peligro tú me vas a defender. –Toadstool dijo-

─En eso si tienes toda la razón, y la verdad hay que bajar la cena, para que tú no pierdas esa linda figura y para yo ya no engorde más de lo normal. –El joven aconsejó-

─Bueno, para llegar al castillo caminando son varias horas. –Peach afirmó-

─ ¡Sí! ¡Yo les aconsejaría que no se fueran caminando! –Una voz misteriosa gritó-

─ ¿Quién eres tú? –El protagonista gritó asustadísimo-

─ ¡Me llamó Morton Koopa Jr. y voy a cumplir la orden que no pudo cumplir mi amigo Larry Koopa! –La voz misteriosa reveló su identidad-

El Koopa, a diferencia de otros de su especie, tenía la piel de un color gris oscuro, y la cara la tenía de color blanco; también tenía dos colmillos filosos en el lado izquierdo de su gran boca, y otros dos en el lado derecho. Además, su caparazón era negro, tenía ojos pequeños del mismo color y un calzón blanco.

─ ¡Si planeas llevarte a mi amada mejor olvídalo, que para nada vas a tener chance de vencerme! –KVN se enfureció mientras alzaba su puño-

─ ¡Ten, mi chico, toma esto! –La Princesa Toadstool exclamó mientras le lanzaba una flor de fuego y una capa al que la había rescatado-

─ ¡Gracias! –Le habló el personaje principal alegremente-

─ ¡Eres tan inepto que necesitas del poder de un objeto especial! –Dijo Morton riéndose burlonamente-

─ ¿Y qué hay de tu vara mágica? –Preguntó el personaje principal en tono maniaco-

─ ¡Ya déjate de tonterías! ¡Si eres tan valiente, ven a pelear conmigo! –Exclamó altaneramente el Koopa a los cuatro vientos-

─ ¡Empecemos! –KVN se emocionó-

El enemigo se le intentó echar encima a la hijastra de Toadsworth para lastimarla y llevarla más fácilmente; pero sin embargo, el del Planeta Tierra, aunque se cansó un poco al correr, logro salvarla a tiempo de un machacón.

─ ¿En qué quedamos? ¿No que esto nada más iba a ser entre tú y yo? –El de la República Mexicana se puso bastante furioso-

─ ¿De verdad te creíste esa, estúpido? ¡Yo nada más vengo a cumplir la misión! –Exclamó el Koopa de color gris sacando la lengua-

─ ¡Eso no se hace en un combate de uno contra uno! –Gritó enojado el acompañante de Peach-

En lo que KVN decía eso, Morton se preparó para caerle encima, literalmente, al primero para paralizarlo haciendo temblar el suelo, y ganando tiempo para capturar a la que había ido a la cita con un vestido rojo, aunque normalmente ella usa uno rosa.

─ ¡Cuidado! –Dijo la princesa a punto de llorar-

Ya era demasiado tarde para que el personaje principal y titular de esta historia se quitara de en medio, así que alzo su mano, la puso en forma de puño y, por mera coincidencia, el puño bien duro le dio un golpe bajo al de caparazón negro. Este último salió corriendo a echarse agua en sus partes varoniles.

─ ¡Bien hecho, novio, así se hace! –Se exaltó la de vestido rojo de tan orgullosa que estaba de su nueva pareja-

─Bien, ahora si nos dirigimos al castillo sin problemas. –Contestó el protagonista calmadamente-

─ ¿De veras siguen pensando que van a llegar sanos y salvos? –Respondió el Koopa grisáceo notablemente molesto-

─Sí, pues si logré derrotar a Bowser, entonces alguien como tú no está a mi nivel. –Exclamó orgulloso el personaje titular-

─ ¡Hora del destino final! –El de piel gris se puso bien furioso mientras saltaba-

Pero, ahora si el muchacho mexicano, KVN, estaba bastante distraído, y Morton logró echarse encima, lastimándolo en el proceso.

─ ¡KVN! ¿Qué te hicieron? –Lloró la Princesa Peach-

─ ¡Pues le quité su orgullo! Y ahora, ¡hora de capturar al objetivo! –Morton dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia la Princesa de los Champiñones-

─No te permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a mi hermosa princesa. –Murmuró el protagonista-

─Demasiado tarde, mocoso. –Se rio el de caparazón negro en forma altanera-

Pero, KVN todavía tenía su mochila con el mismo, y apenas había descubierto dos objetos; una flor de fuego y una capa.

─ ¿Qué hago? ¿Será que me pueda comer los dos objetos para ganar ambos tipos de poderes? –Reflexionó el que derrotó a Bowser en su último secuestro-

─Mi chico tiene una barriga algo grande, y por consiguiente, un estomago grande. ¿Si ganaría ambos poderes si se pusiera la flor de fuego y la capa voladora? –Murmuró la princesa mientras estaba intentado distraer al Koopa que intentaba cumplir con la misión que le habían asignado al que derrotó el mesero-

─Lo intentare. –Murmuró el que había sido aplastado por Morton-

En eso, el amigo de Saúl, que se come los dos objetos, y sorprendentemente, logra adquirir sus dos habilidades; disparar fuego y volar. El Koopa se quedó perplejo por lo que vio ante sus propios ojos.

─ ¡Ya estoy preparado para darte una cucharada de tu medicina! –Gritó KVN exaltado y asombrado por lograr obtener dos habilidades-

─Bueno, esto va a estar un poco más complicado, ¡pero nada me va a impedir completar mi misión! –Argumentó el de colmillos inflando su ego-

─ ¡Toma esta! –Contestó KVN mientras le lanzaba bolas de fuego al Morton-

─ ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de atinarme! –Respondió el Koopa poniéndose más y más serio-

Como el de piel gris estaba alardeando muy confiado, no se dio cuenta cuando el personaje titular y protagonista le atinó con quince bolas de fuego.

─ ¿Qué me está pasando? –El ser grisáceo se asustó mientras corría en busca de agua-

─ ¡Pues te estás volviendo cada vez más y más débil! –Narró el personaje principal reflexivamente-

KVN había ganado el poder de la flor de fuego, por eso ya era inmune a las quemaduras, y aparte había ganado el poder de volar por su capa.

─ ¡El golpe final ya viene! –Gritó exaltado el que había pagado su cena y la de su amada princesa-

─ ¡No! –Gritó Morton a punto de salirse una lágrima mientras KVN corrió para volar y lo agarró quemándose-

El del Planeta Tierra ya estaba volando con un Morton Koopa Jr. quemándose en sus manos; el primero llegó a quinientos metros del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas volando, para que, al final, lo aventara aterrizando hasta quien sabe dónde.

─Ahora sí me deshice de la amenaza, mi amada. –Expresó el que ya no iba a la escuela-

─ ¡Bravo! Oye, ya me estoy durmiendo, ¿qué tal si me llevas volando? –Propuso la Princesa de los Toads-

─Sí, la verdad ya quiero llegar rápido al castillo porque al rato ya es un nuevo día. –Afirmó el amigo de Christian-

 **Véase el décimo cuarto capítulo, que es el septimo del arco romántico, si quiere saber cómo Peach y KVN se las arreglan con el líder de los Toads.**


	14. Arco Romántico Capítulo VII

**Todos los personajes y mundos que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Christian, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, y el mundo real, que se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

 **Larry Koopa © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Morton Koopa Jr. © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

KVN se había encontrado con un Koopa llamado Morton; este amenazaba con llevarse a la princesa pero al fin y al cabo el protagonista lo logró vencer. Después de esto, la pareja se dirigió hasta el castillo de ella porque tenían que tomarse un descanso; cuando llegaron, como no tenían llaves, tocaron la puerta.

─ ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas? ¡Ya van a dar las cinco de la mañana! –Gritó un Toadsworth soñoliento al que le interrumpieron su descanso-

─Disculpe, padrastro, es que la cita estuvo bastante interesante. –Dijo su hijastra-

─ ¿Qué hicieron? –Preguntó el padrastro de mal humor porque ya estaba durmiendo-

─Te vamos a explicar. –Hablaron los dos enamorados al mismo tiempo-

─Para empezar yo llegué antes de mi amada… -Exclamó contento el personaje principal-

─…pues mi cabellera se atoró en varias ramas de robles… -Lloró la hijastra-

─…mientras tanto, yo la estaba esperando a ella, sentado, chateando con mis amigos… -Continuó el personaje titular-

─…en mi sintonía, mis tres amigas y el Toad guardaespaldas me lograron sacar de este apuro, aunque mi cabello quedó arruinado… -Contestó la Princesa Toadstool-

─…pero ahí acaba lo peor, pues yo me reuní con mi amada princesa… -Respondió felizmente el amigo de Saúl y Christian-

─…hablamos sobre los mundos que existen y sobre algunos otros temas… -Continuó la Princesa Peach-

─…en un momento, tuve que ir al baño, y al regresar, pedí para ella dos roscas de chocolate y para mí una… -Dijo el del Planeta Tierra-

─…pero el mesero tardó mucho, así que él se puso a acariciar mi cabellera… -Peach Toadstool habló-

─…este tardó, pues se puso a pelear con Larry Koopa y luego este último lo venció… -KVN habló-

─…en lo que nosotros dos estábamos esperando, los cocineros ayudaron al camarero vencido y él se curó con unos cuantos minutos de sueño… -La Princesa de los Toads exclamó orgullosa-

─…para traernos nuestra cena, luego nosotros nos fuimos del restaurante y ya eran las cuatro con quince minutos de la madrugada… -Respondió el mexicano-

─…para que a lo último mi novio se enfrentara con Morton Koopa y lo lograra vencer, así fue como llegamos aquí. –Terminó de contar felizmente la pareja del protagonista-

─Bueno, por lo menos fue una buena cita y no le pasó nada a mi hijastra. –Contestó agradecido Toadsworth de rodillas-

─Toadsworth, tu sí que me fuiste de mucha ayuda. –Dijo el caballero agradecido con la cabeza hacia abajo-

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? –Cuestionó la princesa-

─Luego te lo explico, querida. –Respondió su pareja-

─Sí, ahora ya váyanse a dormir. –Habló Toadsworth bostezando-

Como el padrastro de la Princesa Peach Toadstool tenía mucho sueño y estaba bostezando, de repente se desmayó profundamente dormido.

─Ahora si ya cayó. –Dijo el que no era del Mundo Champiñón-

─Hora de llevarlo hacia su cama. –Aconsejó la de cabello rubio-

─ ¿Lo llevamos entre los dos o mejor yo solo? –Preguntó el que venció a Morton-

─Los Toads, incluyéndolo a él, son de cuerpo pequeño y muy liviano, no hay problema si nada más te lo llevas tú. –Argumentó la que siempre ha vivido en el Castillo de Peach-

─Pues ya que. –Contestó el muchacho-

El subió al Toad ya viejo hacia su cuarto, mientras que la chica no iba cargando nada; después de eso, ellos dos se pusieron a dialogar.

─ ¿Qué le tuviste que agradecer a mi padrastro? –Cuestionó seriamente la que se le había atorado la cabellera en ramas de robles-

─Algo que me ayudó bastante para empezar mi nueva vida. –KVN habló calmadamente-

─ ¿Cómo? Dime la verdad. –Preguntó la princesa con sus brazos cruzados-

─Lo siento, pero las monedas de oro y los regalos en realidad no fueron míos. –Dijo el protagonista casi llorando-

─ ¿O sea que el líder de los Toads te prestó dinero para un regalo? –Exclamó la de ojos azules-

─Así es, adivinaste. –Respondió el que dejó de ir a la escuela para irse con Peach-

─No te preocupes, tú me rescataste y no puedo ser una malagradecida. –Murmuró la que normalmente lleva un vestido rosado-

─ ¡Gracias! –Gritó de emoción el que tenía una Wii U en su casa-

─De nada, ahora si nos vamos a acostar porque acaban de dar las cinco en punto de la mañana. –La de aretes azules dio una orden-

─ ¿A dónde nos vamos a acostar? –Preguntó KVN por curiosidad-

─Nos vamos a mi cuarto, a mí me gusta estar ahí. –Dijo la de piel blanca-

Ahora si ya era la hora de dormir; el cuarto de la princesa era casi el mismo que cuando ella tenía diez años, nada más que ahora también había artículos de belleza y una pantalla gigante, de por lo menos cien pulgadas. Ella se quitó su vestido rojo y se puso su pijama, que consistía en una blusa y en un short, ambos de color rosado; mientras que él se quitó el traje formal y durmió en ropa interior. Ambos se levantaron a las doce del mediodía, pues un Toad, del mismo nombre de su especie, los despertó.

─ ¿Qué hacen aquí en la cama? –El Toad les gritó en los oídos-

Ellos se despertaron de inmediato y gritaron como locos, pues se habían asustado.

─ ¿Por qué nos haces esto? –Se levantó el protagonista bien furioso-

─Ya son las doce del día, todos aquí nos levantamos temprano. –Toad argumentó-

─ ¡Pero ya no voy a la escuela, no hay necesidad! –KVN afirmó enojado-

─Si no quieres levantarte temprano, puedes irte a vivir a otro lugar. –Toad contestó en plan serio-

─Bueno, pues ya verán como nos va a mí y a mi princesa. –El joven habló felizmente-

─ ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Déjenme descansar! –Murmuró Toadstool, quien ya se le había quitado el sueño debido al grito del Toad-

─Creo que ya nos vamos a tener que levantar y vestir, pues ya es tarde. –Aconsejó el muchacho de la Tierra-

─ ¡Así se habla! –Toad estalló de alegría-

Los dos se vistieron con su ropa tradicional, el con su camisa, sus tenis y su pants, y ella con su vestido rosado. La pareja de jóvenes bajó pero Toadsworth quería hablar con ellos y los detuvo.

─ ¿A dónde van? –Cuestionó el Toad ya grande de edad en medio de la puerta-

─Pues vamos al portal, yo tengo que conocer a la progenitora de mi chico. –Dijo la Princesa Toadstool-

─ ¿Qué pasó con la hora de levantarse? ¿Acaso son perezosos o qué? –Exclamó preocupado el Toad con bastón-

─Es que la verdad es innecesario, ya ni siquiera voy a la escuela. –Argumentó el personaje que le da título a esta historia-

─ ¿Entonces qué? ¡Si quieren levantarse a la hora que se le pegue la gana váyanse a vivir a otro lado! –Toadsworth alzó su voz-

─Lo siento, padrastro… -Murmuró la Princesa Peach a punto de salírsele una lagrima-

─ ¿Qué? –Preguntó un Toad viejo y confundido-

─Me di cuenta de algo. –La de cabellera larga y rubia estaba muy pensativa-

─ ¿De qué? –Cuestionó el chico que logró pasar a un mundo que se creía ficticio-

─Todos los mundos ficticios en realidad existen, son dimensiones alternativas. –Hablaron la princesa y el muchacho en coro-

─ ¿Qué están diciendo? –Dijo Toadsworth sacado de onda-

─Lo que nosotros acabamos de decir se comprobó debido al portal por donde yo viajo de allá para acá y viceversa. –Afirmó el que tenía catorce años-

─ ¿Y qué con eso? –Exclamó el Toad viejo sorprendido-

─Queremos tener aventuras alrededor del espacio exterior. –Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo-

─Pues para eso necesitan un barco volador. –Contestó Toadsworth-

─ ¿Y eso en donde se consigue? –Continuó el protagonista-

─Aquí mismo, en el Reino Champiñón. –Dijo el Toad de edad avanzada-

─ ¿Y es caro? –Preguntó la chica de piel blanca-

─Depende del modelo del barco, eso investíguenlo ustedes. –Afirmó el Toad con bastón-

─Bueno, eso era todo. Ahora nos tenemos que ir. –Exclamó contento KVN de pensar en sus aventuras y su reinventada forma de vivir-

─Adiós. –Habló Toadsworth con una sonrisa en la cara-

─Hasta luego. –La Princesa Peach Toadstool se despidió-

 **Véase el décimo quinto capítulo, que es el octavo del arco romántico, si quiere saber cómo Peach conoce a la madre de KVN.**


	15. Arco Romántico Capítulo VIII

**Todos los personajes, mundos y otras cosas que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, o por entretenimiento, sin fines ni ánimos de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Christian, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, o sea, totalmente originales, y el mundo real, que, obviamente, se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

 **Larry Koopa © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Morton Koopa Jr. © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

KVN, el protagonista y personaje titular de esta historia, y su pareja, la Princesa Peach Toadstool, del Reino de los Champiñones, ya le habían confesado al líder de los Toads, Toadsworth, sus deseos de tener aventuras por todo el espacio; este último les dijo que necesitaban un barco volador. Ellos se fueron del castillo para ir hacia la casa del personaje principal; se pararon en las afueras del reino para empezar a volar hacia arriba.

─Es hora de presentarla con mi progenitora. –KVN se dirigió a su princesa mientras se ponía la capa voladora-

─ ¡Hacia el otro mundo! –La de vestido rosado gritó de emoción mientras alzaba sus brazos-

─ ¿Lista? –El muchacho preguntó retóricamente mientras alzaba el pulgar arriba-

─ ¡Sí! –La rubia exclamó llorando de felicidad mientras se subía en la espalda de su novio-

─Prepárate, en tres, dos, uno… ¡ya! –El mexicano empezó a volar hacia el agujero que llevaba hacia la Tierra-

Ellos se tardaron diez minutos en llegar desde el suelo del Mundo Champiñón hasta la entrada del túnel; en el túnel se tardaron mucho más tiempo.

─ ¿Cómo cuantas horas nos quedan para llegar a tu mundo? –Peach preguntó porque pensó que no iba a ser tanto tiempo-

─Apenas acabamos de entrar en el túnel, nos quedan unas cuatro horas de recorrido; llegaríamos a las siete de la noche de mi planeta. –Argumentó el jovencillo-

─ ¡Qué túnel tan más interesante! –Habló la princesa al ver que el túnel era de los colores del arcoíris-

─Está es la cuarta vez que estoy aquí, la primera fue antes de derrotar a Bowser, la segunda al regresar para hablar con mi mamá, y la tercera al caer con mis amigos Christian y Saúl. –Explico el que ya no iba a la escuela-

Unas horas después, aterrizaron en el cuarto del chico.

─ ¿Ya llegamos? –Preguntó la de ojos azules medio dormida-

─Ya, ahora si llego este momento tan importante en nuestras vidas. –Dijo KVN en voz baja-

─ ¿Ya? –A Peach se le quitó el sueño instantáneamente-

─Así es, hora de que mi mamá te conozca a ti y tu a ella. –Argumentó el del Planeta Tierra-

La que dio a luz al personaje principal estaba limpiando la sala en el piso de abajo, pues estaba demasiado desorganizada; esta de repente escuchó que había alguien en el cuarto de su hijo.

─ ¿El niño habrá regresado? Voy a checar. –Se preguntó la que estaba limpiando la sala-

Ella subió al piso de arriba, y tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hijo; la chica se estaba escondiendo para que después le diera una sorpresa a la señora de la casa.

─ ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntó la señora-

─ ¡Sí! –Gritó el hijo orgulloso de felicidad-

─ ¡Ya tienes varios días afuera y no has venido ni me has avisado nada ni tampoco me has mandado nada de dinero! –Se enojó la madre recordando lo que le dijo su producto-

─Es que ocurrió un imprevisto. –Aclaró el hijo-

─ ¿Cuál? –Cuestiono la mamá en modo curioso-

─Me fui con mis dos amigos hacia el Reino Champiñón, pero nos estrellamos en el techo del Castillo de Peach y tuvimos que estar en reposo unos cuantos días; Saúl se quedó a vivir en el reino y Christian se fue a este mundo, en cuanto a mí y a mi muchacha, nos vamos a comprar un barco volador porque nos esperan aventuras inolvidables. Regresando a lo que pasó, Toadsworth, el líder de los Toads, organizó la cita entre Toadstool y yo para el veinte de junio en el parque más hermoso de ese reino; yo tuve mi primera cita y derroté a Morton Koopa Jr., uno de los antiguos secuaces de Bowser, y al final yo me vine con su majestad volando por medio del túnel. –Contó el que tuvo su primera cita-

─Creo que ya entendí lo suficientemente bien. –Exclamó un poco confundida la progenitora-

─ ¿Y mi dinero? –Cuestionó la que dio a luz al personaje titular-

─Ah, sí, aquí está. –De su mochila el sacó cinco mil monedas de oro-

─Que bueno, ¡seguramente podré sobrevivir varias semanas con esto! –Gritó la madre exageradamente feliz-

─Madre, te voy a ir mandando cartas poco a poco conforme vaya viajando de mundo a mundo. –KVN habló calmadamente mientras agachaba su cabeza-

─Sí, oye, ¿y dónde está la princesa de tu cita esa la que tuviste? –Preguntó la que vivé en el Planeta Tierra-

─ ¡Aquí estoy! –Gritó la princesa saltando para dar la sorpresa-

─ ¡Me asustaste! –La madre de KVN casi se desmayó, mientras que observaba como era la chica-

─ ¿Qué te parece? –El muchacho hizo una pregunta retórica-

─La verdad tú sí que tienes buen gusto. –Dijo la señora dirigiéndose a su hijo-

─Ahora sí le voy a explicar nuestros planes como pareja. –La del Mundo Champiñón empezó a contar-

─ ¿Aquí en este planeta hay barcos voladores? –La hijastra de Toadsworth quería saber eso-

─La verdad no, creo que lo van a tener que comprar de donde viniste. –Argumentó la señora mexicana-

─Bueno, pues ya que, tendremos que regresar al Mundo Champiñón, pero no ahora, después. –Exclamó la Princesa Toadstool-

─ ¿No quisiera viajar con nosotros? –Cuestionó la del vestido rosado-

─Me gusta este mundo, la verdad no lo quisiera abandonar. –Habló la progenitora en voz baja-

─ ¿De veras, madre? –Preguntó el muchacho-

─Así es, tengo más familia y no los quisiera dejar desamparados; como sea, tú ya tienes una vida inolvidable asegurada, y bien por ti. –Argumentó la señora que vivía en esa casa-

─ ¿Verdad que usted nunca había visto a una chica como yo? –Exclamó la princesa de aretes azules-

─La verdad no, usted es la jovencilla más guapa que he visto en toda mi vida. –Contestó la progenitora del personaje que da el título a esta historia-

─Bueno, ya acabamos de decir lo más importante que ha sucedido. –Hablaron los dos enamorados al mismo tiempo-

─Nos vamos a pasear, ¡no espero a ver cómo está este mundo! –Peach gritó emocionada-

─ ¡Espera, su majestad! –KVN lo dijo en un tono de voz muy fuerte-

─ ¿Y ahora qué, mi amor? –Cuestionó Toadstool sacada de onda-

─ ¡No puedes salir así! –Aconsejó su pareja-

─ ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta cómo me veo? –La hija adoptiva de Toadsworth estaba a punto de llorar-

─Sí, pero pues se van a dar cuenta de que vienes de otro mundo. –Afirmó el protagonista en voz calmada-

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? –Exclamó la hijastra mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con una servilleta de días anteriores que había en el cuarto del personaje principal-

─Pues existe un lugar llamado Area 51, localizado en Estados Unidos de América, al norte de mi país; ahí llevan a todos los objetos y seres de otros mundos para que la población mundial no se dé cuenta de que hay alienígenas inteligentes. –Murmuró KVN muy nerviosamente-

─Ok, ya entendí, ¿pero qué ropa me puedo poner entonces? –Preguntó la que no podía a la calle con su vestido característico-

─Ponte esto. –Aconsejó el que viajó con sus dos amigos a través del portal-

En el cuarto del novio de Peach Toadstool, había varios montones de ropa que ni siquiera eran de él; se vendían en el negocio que poseía la madre de él. Entre esa ropa, había varios uniformes escolares que ella obtenía de otras personas para revenderlas; uno de esos uniformes era una camisa blanca de gala con mangas cortas, una falda azul que cubría la mitad de la pierna, unas calcetas negras que llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas, y unas zapatillas bajas también de color negro. La amada del personaje que venció a Bowser en su último secuestro, se tuvo que poner ese uniforme para que no la distinguieran por ser, literalmente, de otro mundo.

─ ¡Qué linda se ve usted! –Gritó la progenitora cuando vio a Peach con su uniforme-

─ ¡La verdad sí, se ve más hermosa con eso que con su vestido rosado de siempre! –KVN se puso orgulloso de su muchacha-

─Ahora ya estoy lista, ¡vayamos a pasear afuera! –La de uniforme se puso contenta-

 **Véase el décimo sexto capítulo, que es el noveno del arco romántico, si quiere saber cómo Peach disfruta de la gastronomía de la República Mexicana, tierra natal donde creció KVN.**


	16. Arco Romántico Capítulo IX

**Todos los personajes, mundos y otras cosas que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, o por entretenimiento, sin fines ni ánimos de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Christian, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, o sea, totalmente originales, y el mundo real, que, obviamente, se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

 **Larry Koopa © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Morton Koopa Jr. © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

KVN y su princesa habían llegado al Planeta Tierra, por medio del túnel de varias horas de trayecto que los llevó hacia la pantalla que había en la habitación del jovencito; la progenitora de este, estaba limpiando la sala en la planta baja, esta oyó un ruido y Peach conoció a la mamá. Los tres se pusieron de acuerdo en cómo iban a ser sus nuevas vidas; a la madre le gustaba mucho su mundo y por eso no lo iba a abandonar, mientras que la pareja de novios quería tener muchas aventuras en un barco volador. Después de platicar, la Princesa Toadstool quiso ir a la calle, pero hubiera llamado la atención fácilmente con su vestido, por eso se puso un lindo uniforme escolar por recomendación del muchacho y de la que estaba limpiando la sala.

─ ¿A dónde quieres ir, amada? –Preguntó el protagonista sonriendo-

─ ¡A donde tú quieras, tu eres el que sabe de este mundo! –Contestó emocionada la del Reino Champiñón-

─ ¡Ok, hora de que mi chica conozca a mis amigos de siempre! –Respondió KVN alegre de la vida-

─Cuídense, que no les pasé nada. –Dijo tranquilamente la que dio a luz al personaje principal-

─ ¡Adiós! –Gritaron los dos enamorados en coro alzando los brazos-

Ahora sí, los que van a viajar volando en su barco, se fueron afuera caminando para que la hijastra de Toadsworth conociera el mundo exterior.

─ ¿Cómo ves las calles? –Exclamó de curiosidad el personaje titular-

─Se ven muy modernas, con tantos coches y anuncios luminosos. –Gritó sorprendida la que Bowser secuestró muchas veces-

─No grites ni hables tan fuerte, la gente puede sospechar de ti. –Murmuró el mexicano mientras ponía su mano en la boca de su pareja-

─Ya entendí, no te preocupes. –Habló en voz baja la que llevaba un uniforme escolar-

─Llevamos más de diez cuadras caminando, ya me estoy aburriendo… -Expresó el chico con la lengua de fuera-

─ ¿Traes tu mochila? –Cuestionó la que se quitó su vestido en la casa del personaje que le da título a esta historia-

─Sí, ¿para qué la querías? –Preguntó el que venció a Morton mientras estaba pensando en la comida que le compró a la Princesa Peach-

─Nada más quería saber que hay en tu mochila. –Contestó Toadstool en plan curioso-

─ ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hay algo de mi mundo que le quiero dar! –Afirmó orgulloso el amigo de Saúl y Christian mientras se acercaba a una banca para sentarse-

─ ¿Qué es, mi amor? –Respondió sonrojada la que perdió a su padre mientras se estaba sentando en esa misma banca-

─ ¡Gastronomía de mi mundo! –Dijo KVN mientras sacaba los tupes y bolsas de papel, de comida de su mochila-

─ ¡No puedo esperar para probarla! –Habló en voz alta la novia del protagonista mientras que estaba sonrojada-

─Ya saqué la comida de mi mochila, ¿estás lista para este gran banquete? –Exclamó el hijo de la señora de la casa mientras que tenía en sus manos una bolsa de papel, que por dentro tenía tres tortas-

─ ¡Lista! –Gritó entusiasmada la amiga de Daisy, Rosalina y Toadette-

El que dejó de ir a la escuela abrió la bolsa para sacar las tres tortas; una llevaba pierna de pollo, papas fritas, jitomate, lechuga, cebolla y mayonesa. La otra llevaba carne al pastor, carne de los tacos árabes, cebolla, queso y salsa verde; mientras que la tercera llevaba jamón, queso de hebra, queso amarillo, queso manchego, salchichas normales, salchichas para asar, mostaza, cátsup y mayonesa. Obviamente, todas llevaban pan; la princesa se comió la mitad de cada una de las tres, mientras que el personaje principal y titular se comió las otras tres mitades.

─A mí me gusta más la de jamón, luego la de carne árabe y al pastor, y después la de pierna. ¿Tú qué opinas de lo que son las tortas? ¿Cuál sabor te gustó más? –Preguntó el que compró eso acompañado de sus dos compañeros-

─Yo opinó que la pierna de pollo es la mejor, mientras que la de jamón y queso le sigue, y la última es la de carnes. ¿Qué sigue después de esto? –Afirmó la de cabellera larga y rubia-

─Después de esto nos comemos las picadas, tan famosas en estas tierras. –Habló en voz baja el que llevaba su mochila, mientras sacaba otra bolsa de papel, que contenía cuatro picadas-

─Ok, hora de saborear y juzgar otra parte de esta gastronomía. –Respondió la de ojos azules y piel blanca-

El que venció al Rey Bowser, y a su antiguo subordinado, Morton Koopa Jr., abrió la otra bolsa para sacar las picadas, que eran cuatro; dos eran de salsa roja y las otras dos de salsa verde, las cuatro tenían cebolla, chicharrón, queso y eran grandísimas, cada una midiendo sesenta centímetros. El que tenía una pantalla y varias consolas en su casa, se comió las de salsa roja, pues las de salsa verde le picaban demasiado como para siquiera comérselas; la de aretes azules fue más valiente y se atrevió a devorar las que le picaban demasiado a KVN.

─Las verdes no me gustan porque ni siquiera me las puedo comer… -Exclamó el protagonista un poco sudado-

─No sé si yo tenga la lengua diferente o qué, pero yo las sentí sabrosas y no sentí nada de ardor. –Dijo la pareja y novia del muchacho de la República Mexicana-

─Se me hace que tu lengua es más resistente, pues vienes de otro planeta. –Contestó lentamente el que vivió en México mientras se estaba sorprendiendo de la lengua de su amada princesa-

─ ¿Ahora que va luego de esto? –Cuestionó la que se veía hermosa con el uniforme de una escuela-

─Van las cinco memelas, es el momento de que pruebes ese platillo tan exquisito. –Expresó el que ya se sabía casi toda la gastronomía de su tierra natal mientras sacaba un tupe que adentro llevaba cinco memelas-

El que logró convencer a su mamá para que se fuera con la Princesa Peach Toadstool, abrió el tupe para sacar las memelas, que eran cinco en cuanto a cantidad; todas llevaban frijoles y queso, el platillo en sí era como una tortilla pero inflada y frita. El que se puso de acuerdo con Toadsworth para la cita se comió dos, y la que tuvo origen en la realeza se comió las otras tres.

─ ¡Ahora si comiste más rápido que yo! –Gritó sorprendida la que iba a dejar de vivir en el Reino de los Champiñones-

─Pues es lógico, yo nada más me comí dos y tú te comiste tres. –Murmuró en tono serio el que viajó a otro mundo por medio de su pantalla-

─ ¿Qué es lo último que nos vamos a comer? ¿Sigue después de esto o todavía falta? –Preguntó la rubia de ojos azules mientras poco a poco su apetito se estaba satisfaciendo-

─Sí, ahora ya va lo último…los tan conocidos nacionalmente, ¡tacos! –Exclamó emocionado el protagonista porque con el último platillo su princesa ya iba a saber qué onda con la comida de su país, mientras sacaba un tupe con lo último que se iban a comer en ese momento-

El que esperó a Peach en su primera cita mientras chateaba con sus amigos, abrió el tupe para sacar los tacos, que eran tan grandes como las picadas; eran tres con carne árabe y tres con carne al pastor, o sea, en total, seis. KVN se comió la mitad de cada uno mientras que Peach se comió las otras mitades.

─Yo ya me siento lleno, ese si fue un buen almuerzo. ¿Y tú como te sentiste? ¿Qué te pareció lo que llevas conociendo de la comida de mi tierra? –Cuestionó el personaje titular en modo curioso-

─Me siento satisfecha, pero así estoy bien. –Pensó Peach Toadstool mientras que su panza se había agrandado-

 **FIN DEL ARCO ROMÁNTICO.**

 **Véase el décimo séptimo capítulo, que es el primero del arco del inicio, si quiere saber cómo Peach conoce a la que dio luz a Christian, amigo y compañero eterno del personaje titular y protagonista de esta historia.**


	17. Arco del Inicio Capítulo I

**Todos los personajes, mundos y otras cosas que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, o por entretenimiento, sin fines ni ánimos de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Christian, su progenitora, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, o sea, totalmente originales, y el mundo real, que, obviamente, se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

 **Larry Koopa © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Morton Koopa Jr. © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

Al fin, la pareja se había comido la comida típica, la cual compró KVN desde días antes de la primera cita en el mejor parque del Reino de los Champiñones; ahora sí, era hora de que la Princesa Toadstool conociera a los amigos del jovencillo mexicano. Los enamorados recogieron sus cosas, se levantaron de la banca donde estaban sentados, y caminaron hasta la casa de Christian, que estaba al sur de la ciudad.

─ ¿Y ahora por qué estamos aquí? –Preguntó la hijastra del líder de los Toads-

─Este es el momento para que conozcas a mi amigo. –Murmuró el protagonista-

─ ¿Cómo es tu amigo, en general? –Cuestionó, mientras se estaba haciendo una cola de caballo de tanto calor, la hija adoptiva de Toadsworth-

─Él es moreno, un poco pasado de peso, más bajito que yo, de casquete corto; a él también le gustan los videojuegos y las películas. Es buena onda, pero desgraciadamente casi nunca se conecta para chatear. –Explicó el personaje principal para dar comienzo al encuentro-

─ ¿Y si le damos una sorpresa? –Sugirió la que odiaba a Bowser-

─Yo diría que sí. –Afirmó, mientras movía su cabeza de arriba para abajo y viceversa, el personaje que le da título a la historia que usted está leyendo en este mismo instante-

En ese momento, el novio de "su majestad", tocó la puerta por cinco minutos para que allá adentro supieran quien vino, pero aun así nadie le abría la puerta; entonces, la amada de él presionó el timbre por treinta segundos. El timbre era bastante fuerte, su nivel era de 216 decibeles, algo insoportable para un humano ordinario; la mamá de Christian salió del baño notablemente molesta. Peach se escondió detrás de un coche.

─Señora, no se ponga así, nada más ando buscando a su hijo Christian. –Argumentó el amigo de Christian, en un intento de calmar a la progenitora de este-

─ ¿Y ahora que rayos desean? –La "jefa" del chico más bajo que KVN se puso furiosa-

─Ya le dije, necesito ver a mi amigo. –Contestó nerviosamente el que tenía varias consolas en su casa-

─Ahorita no está, apenas son las nueve de la noche, Christian viene del parque después de las diez; de mientras esperen porque tengo que regresar al baño a asearme bien. Puedes pasar a la sala de mi casa. –Expresó la señora de la casa del compañero del que se fue por un túnel que lo llevó al Mundo Champiñón-

─Ni modo, tendremos que esperar. –Murmuró el que ya no iba a la escuela, mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón limpio de la sala de esa casa-

─ ¿No qué venías solo? –Se preguntó la que dio a luz a Christian-

─Vengo con alguien, no se imagina quien es… -Expresó sonrientemente el que reemplazo a Mario como la pareja de Peach Toadstool-

─Dígame quien es, pero ahorita que regrese del baño. –La señora empezó a interrogar al compañero de su hijo, mientas caminaba para llegar a asearse-

El eterno amigo nada más tuvo que esperar un minuto, en lo que la progenitora del otro amigo estaba en el baño; mientras tanto, la que en ese momento portaba un uniforme escolar, se escondió detrás de otro sillón.

─Adivine; lo único que le puedo decir es que ella o él no es de este planeta. –Dijo el que iba a viajar en un barco volador-

─ ¿Son los Pixies? –Preguntó el familiar de Christian intentando adivinar-

─No, yo no me he llevado con villanos. –Respondió seriamente el amigo de su producto-

─ ¿Es el príncipe Hans, de las Islas del Sur? –La señora dijo de nuevo cualquier personaje que se le viniera a su mente-

─Tampoco, ¿qué no oyó que yo no me llevo con los antagonistas? –KVN dio de nuevo esa misma pista-

─ ¿Entonces es el dinosaurio Yoshi? –La señora trató de responder-

─No te acercas ni un poquito a la respuesta. –El protagonista le habló a la tan despistada señora-

─ ¿Es una chica? –La despistada intentó obtener una pista para la respuesta-

─Sí. –Contestó el personaje titular mientras estaba pensando en Akinator, un juego de Internet-

─ ¿Es la hada de los dientes? –Exclamó la despistada madre del que es amigo del personaje principal-

─En realidad no. –El novio de la princesa movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa-

─ ¡Entonces yo digo que han de ser las hermanas Anna y Elsa! –Gritó de emoción la "jefa", pues pensó que ahora si iba a lograr adivinar-

─No es ninguna de ellas dos, pero si es una princesa. –El que venció a Morton Koopa Jr. dio la última pista-

─ ¡Estoy de segura de que es la siempre le ha tocado rescatar a los hermanos Mario y Luigi! –La señora empezó a ponerse entusiasmada-

─ ¡Así es, jefa de mi gran compañero! ¡Aquí se la traigo para que vea como es esta belleza! –KVN reventó de excitación-

En ese momento, Toadstool salió de su escondite detrás del sillón, para presentarse ante la madre de Christian, compañero eterno de KVN.

─ ¿Quién es esa que acaba de salir de ahí? –La que dio luz al amigo eterno se asustó-

─ ¡Es mi amada princesa, la que vino conmigo! –El que compró la comida de él y su pareja se emocionó bastante mientras sus brazos los alzaba hacia arriba-

─Buenas tardes, señora, un gusto en conocerla. –La Princesa Peach Toadstool saludó con la mano en posición de "hola"-

─Chico, ¿de veras ella es tu muchacha? –La progenitora de Christian se sorprendió de la belleza de la rubia-

─Como usted lo dice, es cierto, a ella la rescaté de las garras de Bowser, y luego de Morton, y pues nos pusimos de acuerdo para una cita. –El personaje titular explicó lo que ha pasado en su vida desde el portal en la pantalla-

─Que hermosa es, nunca he visto una jovencilla de ese nivel. –La señora de esa casa gritó orgullosa del personaje que le da título a esta historia-

─ ¿Y dónde está el amigo de mi príncipe? –Se preguntó la princesa confundida-

─Viene después de las veintidós horas. –Hablaron la mamá de Christian y el protagonista al mismo tiempo-

 **Véase el décimo octavo capítulo, que es el segundo del arco del inicio, si quiere saber cómo Peach conoce al amigo de KVN.**


	18. Arco del Inicio Capítulo II

**Todos los personajes, mundos y otras cosas que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, o por entretenimiento, sin fines ni ánimos de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Christian, su progenitora, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, o sea, totalmente originales, y el mundo real, que, obviamente, se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

 **Larry Koopa © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Morton Koopa Jr. © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

Al fin, KVN y Peach llegaron a la casa de Christian y su mamá, pero desgraciadamente Christian no iba a llegar hasta después de las veintidós horas; esta los recibió enfadada, pues estaba en el baño. Peach se había escondido sigilosamente detrás de un sillón, para darle una sorpresa a la progenitora del eterno amigo del protagonista.

─Cuéntenme como usted y la Princesa Toadstool lograron llegar a ser pareja. –La señora de esa casa preguntó interesadamente-

─Yo siempre había sido secuestrada en repetidas ocasiones por Bowser, el Rey de los Koopas; los que siempre iban a enfrentarse al bastardo ese, eran los hermanos Mario y Luigi, pero, no sé cómo, KVN se me hizo más interesante y eficiente, pues él fue el que me salvó la última vez, y era el único que me había invitado a una cita; él se lleva bien con los Toads, pero su mamá lo estaba esperando. Para nuestra fortuna, el convenció a su mamá para que se fuera conmigo y el llevo a dos de sus compañeros a comprarme comida para después viajar al Mundo Champiñón. –Explico la de cabellera larga y rubia-

─Me fui con mis dos amigos hacia el Reino Champiñón, pero nos estrellamos en el techo del Castillo de Peach y tuvimos que estar en reposo unos cuantos días; Saúl se quedó a vivir en el reino y Christian se fue a este mundo, en cuanto a mí y a mi muchacha, nos vamos a comprar un barco volador porque nos esperan aventuras inolvidables. Regresando a lo que pasó, Toadsworth, el líder de los Toads, organizó la cita entre Toadstool y yo para el veinte de junio en el parque más hermoso de ese reino; yo tuve mi primera cita y derroté a Morton Koopa Jr., uno de los antiguos secuaces de Bowser, y al final yo me vine con su majestad volando por medio del túnel, para que ella conociera a mi mamá y a otras personas que son parte de mi vida. –Contó el que tuvo su primera cita-

─Ahora sí ya entiendo cómo es que se conocieron ustedes dos. –La madre de Christian lloró de felicidad-

─Oye, ¿qué hora es? ¡Ya estoy desesperada por conocerlo! –La hijastra de Toadsworth gritó mientras se jalaba el cabello-

─Son las veintiún horas con cincuenta minutos, ya casi. –KVN dijo calmadamente-

─ ¿Cuál es su historia, señora? –Cuestionó el personaje principal-

─Mi familia siempre ha vivido aquí, en esta ciudad; está compuesta por mí, por mi esposo, y por mis dos hijos. Mi esposo usualmente siempre se la pasa trabajando afuera, para mantenernos, y mis dos hijos son estudiantes; Christian, el mayor, va en segundo de secundaria y tiene catorce años. Él es muy calmado, nunca me han dado quejas de él; le gustan las luchas, los videojuegos, hacer videos, la informática, entre otras cosas que luego van a conocer a fondo cuando llegué el en menos de diez minutos. El más pequeño, se llama Alfredo, y se quedó en sexto de primaria porque tuvo que repetir año, es algo flojo y un poco desmadroso, le gusta casi lo mismo que al compañerito de KVN.

─Ahora que lo pregunto, ¿Dónde está el hermano menor? –Habló la que llevaba uniforme escolar-

─Ah, a él lo tuve que mandar a dormir, no lo vayan a despertar. –Afirmó calmadamente la señora de esa casa-

De repente, sonó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

─ ¿Quién es? –Exclamó la que llevaba la batuta de ese lugar-

─Soy yo, tu hijo. –Expresó Christian felizmente-

─Pasa, esta es tu casa. –Respondió su progenitora-

─Gracias, mamá. –Contestó Christian sudado de tanto ejercicio que él había hecho-

─Adivina quién está acá. –La madre intrigó al hijo-

─ ¿Mi amigo? –Murmuró el que venía sudado-

─ ¡Sí! –La señora gritó de alegría-

─Hola KVN, ya estoy acá. –El sudado saludó a su compañero eterno-

─ ¡Hola amigo, como te la has pasado! –El que venció a Morton se emocionó y no esperaba a pasar más momentos inolvidables juntos-

─Muy bien, ya tengo más suscriptores en mi canal de Youtube, son más de novecientos. ¿Has entrado a él o no, KVN? –Él le respondió al otro-

─Sí, veo que decidiste introducirte a ti mismo en persona, aparte del código Cesar, y de...desgraciadamente…más groserías. ¿Por qué metiste groserías? –El personaje que le da el título a esta historia se preocupó por la pérdida del espíritu que distinguía al canal de su eterno compañero-

─Es que otro amigo que yo tengo me lo recomendó, así voy a tener más suscriptores para poder ganar dinero. –El que hace ejercicio argumentó-

La Princesa del Reino de los Champiñones se había escondido, de nuevo, para darle la sorpresa al mismísimo Christian.

─ ¿En serio? ¿No crees que los suscriptores se vayan a disparar mejor con esta belleza? –El que tuvo una cita con Peach la jaló de los pelos para presentarla-

El producto de la señora de esa casa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento; una hermosa chica, vestida con un lindo uniforme escolar, rubia, de ojos azules, y cabello largo por la cintura.

─ ¿De veras esa es tu novia? –Exclamó sorprendido el sudado, a quien se le había sangrado la nariz en ese instante-

─Eh…afirmativo. –El que ya no iba a la escuela se empezó a preocupar por el sangrado nasal de su primer amigo-

─ ¡Hijo, que te pasó! ¡Hay que hacer algo con esa sangre! –La progenitora del sorprendido empezó a chillar-

─Nada más fue… -Christian se desmayó de tanta sangre escapada-

─ ¡Rápido, llévelo a su habitación a ver si descansando se cura! –Los dos novios aconsejaron al mismo tiempo-

En eso, entre los tres cargan a Christian, pues este si estaba algo pesado, para llevarlo a su habitación, donde Toadstool le daría el hongo que cura. A la mañana siguiente, Christian se despertó.

 **Véase el décimo noveno capítulo, que es el tercero del arco del inicio, si quiere saber cómo Christian se levanta para conversar con la Princesa Peach Toadstool del Reino de los Champiñones.**

 **NOTA: "Desmadroso", quiere decir "que se la pasa haciendo relajo y/o metiéndose en problemas".**


	19. Arco del Inicio Capítulo III

**Todos los personajes, mundos y otras cosas que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, o por entretenimiento, sin fines ni ánimos de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Christian, su progenitora, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, o sea, totalmente originales, y el mundo real, que, obviamente, se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

 **Larry Koopa © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Morton Koopa Jr. © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

Christian llegó a su casa; Peach y KVN habían llegado desde hace horas y estaban conversando con la progenitora de Christian. El eterno amigo del protagonista se sorprendió tanto de la nueva pareja del personaje principal que sangró por la nariz y se desmayó. El desmayado se levantó a la mañana siguiente; estaba en su cama, en su habitación. Su habitación era algo simple; nada más tenía una cama matrimonial, con una almohada y una sábana blanca, un buró de madera con una lámpara de luz amarilla, y un escritorio con una laptop pequeña. Las paredes y techo estaban pintadas de blanco. El eterno amigo de KVN estaba en su cama.

─ ¿Qué pasó? –Christian preguntó mientras se estaba tallando los ojos-

─Conociste a mi novia, la cual te provocó un sangrado nasal severo debido a su inigualable belleza de otro mundo. –Su compañero por siempre le explicó como estuvo el asunto-

─ ¿Quién es esa? Tu nunca has tenido novia… -Christian hablo bostezando-

─Es la Princesa Peach Toadstool, del Reino de los Champiñones. –KVN dijo felizmente-

─ ¿Ella existe? Yo que recuerde ella y su tierra son de un videojuego. –Christian exclamó con la mente en blanco-

─Que pasó, si Christian, Saúl y yo claramente hemos comprobado que ese mundo si existe, ¡si hasta nos estrellamos en el techo del castillo de Peach! ¿No será que a Christian se le borró la memoria? Tendré que hacer algo. –El personaje que le da el título a esta historia se puso a pensar reflexivamente-

─ ¡Amor, ven aquí! –Acto seguido, el que venció a Morton llamo gritando a ya se imaginaran quien-

─ ¡Aquí estoy! –La que llevaba uniforme escolar se acercó a donde estaban los dos amigos fieles-

─ ¡Ah, ya me acordé! –Christian gritó alegremente-

─ ¿Qué opinas de mi novia? –KVN cuestionó en tono muy serio-

─Es muy bonita, que afortunado eres. –Christian se puso orgulloso de su amigo, mientras aplaudía-

─Oye, quiero saber cómo es tu compañero por toda la vida. –La hijastra de Toadsworth estaba en un plan muy curioso-

─Bueno, entonces los voy a dejar solos un rato. –KVN expresó tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que cerraba la puerta de la habitación para irse-

El que ya no iba a la escuela se fue a la cocina, a pasar un rato en su teléfono celular, para no aburrirse.

─ ¿Tu alguna vez has tenido novia? –La de pelo rubio empezó a charlar-

─La verdad no. –Christian respondió muy sinceramente-

─ ¿Las chicas te llaman la atención o no? –La de ojos azules acercó su cara hacia el amigo de KVN-

─Sí, hay una famosa de Estados Unidos que es cantante, pero ya no me acuerdo como se llama ella; para mi compadre, esa se ve común y corriente. –Christian contestó-

─ ¿Y tú qué opinas de lo que dice tu amigo? –La del Mundo Champiñón pidió la opinión de Christian-

─La verdad él tiene razón, tú eres mucho más hermosa. -¿Qué hizo que usted se fijara en mi amiguito? –Christian se sonrojó mientras se tapaba la boca porque estaba estornudando-

─Pues es que Mario siempre tenía excusas para nunca ponernos de acuerdo para una cita; a él nada más le interesa la fama. Afortunadamente, KVN se enamoró inmediatamente de mí, y yo de él, porque tuvimos nuestras primeras citas en toda nuestra vida. –La amada del protagonista contó su historia-

─ ¿Ya probaste la comida mexicana? –Christian dijo-

─Ya, por cortesía de mí amado "príncipe". –La Princesa Toadstool afirmó mientras ella sentía mariposas en el corazón-

─ ¿Qué platillos probaste? –Christian continuó platicando-

─Tacos, tortas, picadas y memelas. –La chica que Bowser secuestraba constantemente estaba babeando del antojo-

─ ¿Y cuál te gustó más? –Christian siguió con la conversación-

─Las memelas. –Afirmó la que tuvo su origen en la realeza-

─ ¿Cómo son las memelas? –Christian dijo eso porque quería comprobar si la de piel blanca estaba diciendo la verdad-

─Una memela es como una tortilla pero inflada y frita; lleva frijoles y queso. –La Princesa de los Toads respondió afirmativamente-

─ ¿Normalmente como perdías el tiempo en tu tierra natal? –Christian habló, pues la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante-

─Cuando estaba libre de las garras de Bowser, yo me la pasaba en carreras, en fiestas, y en deportes como béisbol, tenis, futbol, basquetbol, entre otras cosas; aún no me explico porque Bowser y sus aliados siempre jugaban con nosotros sin que Mario pusiera las cosas en su lugar. De ahí en fuera, unos sesenta días al año, me la pasaba en el castillo o paseando en mi reino. –La que en ese momento no vestía su típico vestido rosado explicó de un modo algo detallado-

─ ¿Y qué hacías en tu castillo? –El que se había despertado a la mañana siguiente siguió metiéndose en los datos personales de "su realeza"-

─Me la pasaba jugando videojuegos, viendo anime, y a veces platicando con mis amigas de siempre. ¿A ti también te gustan los videojuegos y el anime? –La que perdió a su padre por culpa de Bowser cambió la dirección de la "entrevista"-

─Los videojuegos si me gustan, pero la verdad el anime no me llama la atención para nada. –El que había tenido la nariz sangrada contestó esta pregunta para complementar la charla-

─ ¿Qué videojuegos te gustan? –Peach Toadstool exclamó chismosamente-

─A mí me gusta FNAF, Happy Wheels, entre otros que ya no me acuerdo. –Christian contestó mientras que se estaba divirtiendo con la princesa-

─ ¿Por qué el anime no te llama la atención? –La que llevaba una vestimenta escolar respondió a su respuesta-

─Pues es que casi siempre tiene subtítulos, y la verdad a mí me da flojera leer. –El que se desmayó la noche anterior debido a su sangrado nasal dijo bostezando-

─ ¿Qué redes sociales tienes? –La hijastra del Toad mayor siguió con su entrevista-

─Tengo Facebook, Twitter y YouTube. No he desayunado nada y ya me siento mejor, así que saldré de este cuarto. –Christian afirmó orgullosamente, mientras alzaba los brazos porque se quería levantar-

─Bueno, te acompaño, vamos a ir a dónde está mi chico, para que hablemos entre los tres, o si tu mami está, entre los cuatro. –La de cabellera larga y rubia salió del cuarto junto con el compañero para toda la vida-

 **Véase el vigésimo capítulo, que es el cuarto del arco del inicio, si quiere saber cómo Christian se levanta de la cama para hablar con la pareja de enamorados.**


	20. Arco del Inicio Capítulo IV

**Todos los personajes, mundos y otras cosas que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, o por entretenimiento, sin fines ni ánimos de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Christian, su progenitora, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, o sea, totalmente originales, y el mundo real, que, obviamente, se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

 **Larry Koopa © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Morton Koopa Jr. © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

Christian, el eterno amigo del protagonista, conoció a la Princesa Toadstool en persona, y empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa; KVN y la señora de esa casa estaban afuera de esa habitación. Después de un rato, los dos primeros se fueron a donde estaba el novio de Peach, mas exactamente en la cocina; mientras que la progenitora de Christian se fue a la calle a hacer un mandado.

─ ¿Donde están? ─El compañero para siempre gritó en voz alta─

─Ah, hola; ¿ya te recuperaste? ─El personaje que le pone titulo a la historia que usted está leyendo en este mismo instante le preguntó retóricamente al que se le había sangrado la nariz─

─Ya me recuperé; tu chica resultó ser muy interesante, y no me refiero solamente al físico, ¡sino a ella en general! ─El hijo de la señora de esa casa se puso orgulloso de su camarada─

─ ¿De qué hablaron ustedes dos? ─El que dejó de ir a clases se dirigió hacia el curado y hacia la del uniforme─

─Ah, resulta que a tu amigo le llaman mucho la atención los videojuegos y tiene tres redes sociales, pero el arte de la animación japonesa no le incumbe en lo absoluto. ─La hijastra de Toadsworth empezó a comentar lo sucedido─

─Tu amada probó la comida de nuestro país, y a ella lo que le gustó mas fueron las memelas. ─Christian explicó un poco mas─

─A ver…¿que redes sociales tiene mi compadre? ─KVN cuestionó para verificar si de verdad los otros dos habían charlado─

─Facebook, Twitter y YouTube. ─La de melena dorada respondió afirmativamente─

─Ese mi queridísimo Christian, ¿qué hacía mi princesa cuando no estaba con el Rey de los Koopas? ─KVN exclamó con una sonrisa en la cara─

─Ah, pues ella se la pasaba en deportes y carreras, aparte de pasear y estar en su castillo. ─Christian contestó con calma y sin sentirse nervioso─

─ ¿Cuantos días al año ella se la pasaba en su castillo o paseando, sin deportes ni carreras ni los secuestros de Bowser? ─El personaje principal le puso, ahora sí, una prueba algo complicada─

─Sesenta días al año. ─El que vivía en esa casa respondió correctamente─

─Como me lo esperaba, yo si adiviné. ─El qué tenía Wii U en su casa empezó a aplaudir felizmente─

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─La que usualmente porta un vestido rosado se confundió, pues no sabía a que se refería su "príncipe"─

─Pues es que yo pensaba que ustedes si habían platicado mutuamente, y afortunadamente, ¡si resultó ser cierto! ─KVN gritó de alegría al enterarse que entre el amigo para siempre y la de aretes azules iba a haber una buena y sana convivencia─

─Así va a ser de ahora en adelante. ─Christian se expresó con un tono de paz y armonía─

─Oye…¿pero no se supone que tu y yo vamos a tener aventuras juntos? ─La única chica que en ese momento estaba presente se confundió, pues el destino era incierto─

─Ahorita te respondo esa pregunta, tengo que decirle algo al amigo que me va a acompañar toda la vida. ─KVN interrumpió reflexivamente, con cara de serio─

─Está bien, di lo que tengas que decir, mi amor. ─La que prefiere las memelas por encima de cualquier otro platillo mexicano murmuró mientras se alzaba las calcetas─

─Christian, este el momento indicado para decirte esto; ¿no quisieras dejar tu vida normal y venir con nosotros mientras viajamos de mundo en mundo? ─La pareja de su majestad le tocó el hombro a su camarada y acercó su cara para hablarle en el oído─

─Eh, bueno, la verdad si quisiera ir pero pues necesito el permiso de mi mamá, y la verdad quien sabe si ella me deje separarme de este mundo y cambiar mi vida para siempre. ─Christian murmuró muy nerviosamente─

─ ¡No te preocupes! ¡Si la lograremos convencer! ─El qué venció a Morton Koopa dijo con una expresión facial convincente─

─ ¿Y entonces qué va a pasar con nuestras aventuras en nuestro barco volador? ─La Princesa Peach cuestionó intrigada─

─ ¡Pues ya les dije que vamos a convencer a la madre de Christian para que este se vaya con nosotros! ─El protagonista gritó como nunca en la vida lo había hecho, mientras que alzaba sus brazos─

─Por cierto, ¿donde está la que me dio a luz? ─El que tenía una habitación muy sencilla preguntó intrigado─

─Me dijo que iba a un mandado y que regresa hasta en la noche. ─KVN explicó con la verdad─

─ ¿Pero a qué mandado iba? ─El producto de la que se fue a un mandado se empezó a cuestionar la situación de su madre─

─La verdad yo también le pregunté eso, pero ella insistió en no responderme. ─El personaje titular aclaró con honestidad─

─Bueno, entonces habrá que esperarla para poder hablar con ella y convencerla. ─La qué tuvo su origen, literalmente, en la realeza, tomó por su parte la decisión de los tres─

─Apoyamos tu decisión. ─Los dos compañeritos eternos aceptaron sin rechistar─

─Bueno, apenas son las trece horas en punto; ¿qué hacemos en estas cuantas horas? ─El que tiene varias consolas en su casa habló en espera de sugerencias─

─Yo diría que viéramos algunos de mis vídeos. ─El qué tiene cuenta en Youtube sugirió─

─Eso sí es una buena idea, ¡hagámoslo! ─El que viajó desde el Planeta Tierra hasta el Mundo Champiñón aceptó la propuesta─

─Nada más espérenme un momento. ─El que tiene tres redes sociales mientras dijo eso sacó su teléfono celular─

Después de que Christian sacase su teléfono, lo encendió; su fondo de pantalla era Mangle, del juego FNAF, y su teclado virtual era de color negro con letras blancas.

─El celular tiene el ochenta y dos por ciento de batería, lo suficiente para ver por lo menos veinte vídeos. ─El que se desmayó cuando vio a Toadstool por primera vez afirmó muy contesto mientras que se abría la aplicación Youtube en el teléfono de Christian─

La aplicación anteriormente mencionada se acabó de cargar, y el camarada de KVN puso "El Payaso Christian" en la sección de "buscar".

─ ¿Por qué le puso ese nombre a su canal? ─La hija adoptiva del líder de los Toads se puso en un plan curioso─

─Es que uno de mis luchadores favoritos es un payaso psicótico. ─El "Payaso" Christian afirmó orgullosamente─

─Ya abrió, ahora, ¿qué vídeo pongo para que lo veamos? ─El protagonista de esta historia quiso saber las opiniones de todos los que estaban presentes─

 **Véase el vigésimo** **primer** **capítulo, que es el** **quinto** **del arco del inicio, si quiere saber cómo** **son los vídeos del Christian** **.**


	21. Arco del Inicio Capítulo V

**Todos los personajes, mundos y otras cosas que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, o por entretenimiento, sin fines ni ánimos de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Christian, su progenitora, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, o sea, totalmente originales, y el mundo real, que, obviamente, se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

 **Larry Koopa © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Morton Koopa Jr. © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

En la casa del que tuvo un sangrado nasal, se encontraban KVN y Peach, la parejita principal de esta historia y el mejor amigo de KVN, Christian, que tenía canal de Youtube; los tres se quedaron en esa casa, pues la señora había ido a hacer un mandado y no iba a regresar hasta la noche; como no tenían nada que hacer, y él necesitaba una opinión decente con respecto a sus vídeos, entonces decidieron verlos.

─ ¡Ya ponlos! ¡Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta primicia! ─Exclamó emocionada la princesa Peach mientras se aferraba del brazo de KVN─

─Sí, es una buena idea ver los vídeos de mi eterno camarada. ─Afirmó KVN, mientras sacaba de la alacena una lata de papas y un tubo de galletas de chocolate─

─Estoy a dieta, ahora solo consumo naranja y papaya por tres días y después solo puedo comer una vez al día. ─Dijo Christian, con una cara de infinita tristeza mientras sobaba su pancita; KVN le dio palmaditas en el hombro─

─Para qué, hombre. Si así estas muy bien, quiérete cómo eres… ─El que dejó de ir a la escuela aconsejó a su amigo para siempre─

─Sí, no te dejes llevar por comentarios Christian. ─La hijastra de Toadsworth le habló tranquilamente al que se había desmayado la noche pasada─

El aludido les sonrió encantadoramente y les aceptó una papita.

─Bueno, pues a lo que vinieron, ¡Videos! ─El que no le gustaba el anime empezó excitadamente─

─ ¡Sí! ¡Hurra! ─Exclamaron muy emocionados los tres─

El celular del que siempre ha sido amigo del personaje que le da título a esta historia y le dio reproducir a un video muy extraño que se titulaba "Things"; Durante los veinte segundos que duró el video, miles de imágenes sin pies ni cabeza pasaban a una velocidad muy rápida y la música de fondo no ayudaba mucho, ya que sonaba como una rara canción de circo tenebroso. En algún punto de los veinte segundos de duración del video, Peach apretó la manga de la camisa de KVN, como si estuviera bastante perturbada y buscara protección. Y, terminó el video y los rostros extrañados de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar.

─Sabía que los iba a perturbar. Este video es parte de una colección llamada "Entra bajo tu propio riesgo" y el concepto es un cúmulo de imágenes con sonidos extraños para crear en el espectador un ambiente tenebroso, y… ¿qué tal? ─Christian sonrió socarronamente─

─Lograste tu propósito, es bastante tenebroso. ─KVN negó suavemente con la cabeza─

-Si, a mí me dio muchísimo miedo porfa, no nos vuelvas a mostrar videos de esa colección son muy extraños, aun siento que alguien nos observa… ─Dijo la rubia, mirando hacia todos lados, paranoica─

─ ¡Ustedes sí que están asustados! Mejor veamos otro vídeo. ─Se carcajeó Christian, palmeando en la espalda a sus amigos─

─Va, gracias. ─Los dos enamorados le agradecieron al Youtuber por ya no poner vídeos tan raros-

─ ¡El que vamos a ver va a ser este! –Dijo el que vivía en la Tierra mientras daba clic a otro vídeo-

El vídeo se llamaba "Five Nights at Freddy´s 1, 2 y 3 Tributo", y duraba dos minutos con cuarenta y cinco segundos. El vídeo tenía imágenes de los animatronicos y como música de fondo tenía una melodía del género electrónico. La Princesa Toadstool se relajó por la música, aunque no le gustaba para nada los muñecos que salían en el vídeo.

─A mí sí me gustó la canción de ese vídeo. –El que tuvo su primera cita en el Reino de los Champiñones exclamó mientras estaba aplaudiendo-

─Pon otra cancioncita. –Expresó la hija adoptiva del líder de los Toads mientras estaba recargada en el hombre de su chico-

─Ok, aquí les va otra bien buena. –El que hace vídeos para Youtube confirmó eso mientras buscaba otro de sus vídeos con música-

El "Payaso Christian", encontró un vídeo y le dio clic. El video se llamaba "(FNAF) Five Nights at Freddy´s RAP", y duraba tres minutos con diez segundos; la música iniciaba como en el otro vídeo pero después cambiaba drásticamente a un rap donde cantaban los animatronicos. También había imágenes de ellos. Los tres se pusieron bien excitados con esta nueva melodía.

─Cinco días, cinco noches… ─El que siempre ha sido amigo del que vive en la casa donde en ese momento estaban los tres, estaba tarareando la canción que ya había acabado-

─Oye, ¿de veras te gustan esos robots y esa pizzería? ─La de ojos azules cuestionó la sanidad del amigo Christian-

─Pues la verdad soy muy valiente y creo que yo si sobreviviría las cinco noches ahí. ─El que se le había sangrado la nariz la noche pasada sonrió después de decir eso-

─Ahora voy a poner un tono para teléfono celular. ─Christian le dio clic al vídeo y esperó a que este se cargara-

El vídeo duraba un minuto con siete segundos y tenía imágenes del Hombre Araña, aparte de, obviamente, la cancioncita; se llamaba "Ringtone The Amazing Spiderman 2".

─Yo me acuerdo cuando vi la película del Hombre Araña en el 2012. ─Murmuró KVN en un tono nostálgico-

─Está música sí está buena para meterla a mi teléfono celular. ─El hijo de la jefa de esa casa dio un buen argumento sobre ya saben que-

 **Véase el vigésimo** **segundo** **capítulo, que es el** **sexto** **del arco del inicio, si quiere saber cómo** **el personaje principal, KVN, la princesa del Reino de los Champiñones, Peach Toadstool y el que tiene tres redes sociales, Christian, siguen con los vídeos de este último** **.**


	22. Arco del Inicio Capítulo VI

**Todos los personajes, mundos y otras cosas que están en esta historia no me pertenecen, y los uso por diversión, o por entretenimiento, sin fines ni ánimos de lucro, excepto KVN, su mamá, Christian, su progenitora, Saúl, y su madre, que son de parte mía, o sea, totalmente originales, y el mundo real, que, obviamente, se explica por sí solo.**

 **Bowser Koopa ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Princesa Peach Toadstool ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1985**

 **Mario Mario ©Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Yoichi Kotabe, 1981**

 **Rey Champiñón © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1987**

 **Hermano Martillo © Super Mario, Nintendo, Kazuaki Morita, 1985**

 **Hermano de Fuego © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Hermano Boomerang © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Toadsworth © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 2002**

 **Toad © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1988**

 **Luigi Mario © Super Mario, Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, 1983**

 **Toadette © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2003**

 **Princesa Daisy © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1989**

 **Rosalina © Super Mario, Nintendo, 2007**

 **Larry Koopa © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

 **Morton Koopa Jr. © Super Mario, Nintendo, 1988**

Los dos enamorados y el camarada empezaron a ver vídeos; apenas habían visto unos cuatro vídeos, pero iban a ver más en lo que la progenitora de Christian estaba afuera, pues ella iba a llegar hasta la noche. El último que habían visto y escuchado se llamaba "Ringtone The Amazing Spiderman 2", y duraba un minuto con siete segundos.

─ ¿Quién es el Hombre Araña? Disculpen, es que vengo de otro mundo. ─La Princesa Peach Toadstool preguntó muy confundida en cuanto al tema-

─Ah, es un superhéroe ficticio que es muy conocido en este planeta; tiene poder para crear tela de araña muy resistente, que le sirve a él para columpiarse y agarrarse sobre edificios y otras cosas. ─El qué tenía tres redes sociales explicó resumidamente, mientras lo señalaba en la pantalla de su teléfono celular-

─Yo apenas vi una de sus películas poco antes de que conociera que el Mundo Champiñón si existe; el que es muy fan y ha visto más cosas de él es mi amigo Christian. ─El que ya no iba a la escuela habló mientras se acomodaba la ropa-

─Algo así de interesante sí creo que exista, total, yo confirmé que el Planeta Tierra si existe, y mi querido comprobó que el Reino, y el Mundo, Champiñón, también existía. ─La que estaba vestida con uniforme escolar reflexionó pensativamente-

─Bueno, hora de que me vean mis otros vídeos y no solo puras melodías. ─El qué si iba a la escuela dijo mientras buscaba en su celular otro de sus vídeos-

El vídeo duraba un minuto con un segundo y se llamaba "Five Nights At Freddy´s 4 parte 1"; tenía imágenes de los robots animatronicos del juego en su versión pesadilla.

─Que horrible se ven esos muñecos, ¿de veras te gustan esos? ─La de cabellera larga y rubia preguntó extrañada, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de KVN-

─Espera un momento, estamos en el 2014 y apenas salió el primer FNAF, eso me lo sé porque luego leo las noticias en Internet. ─El que tenía a una princesa como su pareja cuestionó, con las manos en la cadera, al del canal de Youtube-

─Pues es que a mí me gustan las cosas de misterio y de terror, yo si soy un macho valiente. Respondiendo la otra pregunta, es que tengo una esfera de cristal. ─El que se desmayó por su sangrado nasal contesto honestamente las dos preguntas-

─ ¿Y qué con esa bola de cristal? ─La parejita de esta historia exclamó en un tono serio-

─Ah, me la regaló una señora que había en un circo, por eso me enteré que FNAF dos sale a finales de este año, y el tres y el cuatro en el año 2015. ─El eterno acompañante del protagonista informó a sus amigos-

─Voy a poner este, es lo que ponía al principio de mis vídeos. ─El qué no le gustaba el anime tocó con su dedo la pantalla para reproducir otro ya saben que-

El vídeo era muy corto, nada más duraba veinte segundos; se veía una cuenta hacia atrás qué decía "4…3…2…1…" y al final salía un fondo que tenía cuatro luchadores de lucha libre, cada uno en cada esquina, en el centro diciendo "El Payaso" con letra de color roja, y "Christian", con letra de color verde.

─La verdad las luchas no nos llaman la atención, pero nos gustó la cuenta regresiva. ─Los dos novios amorosos exclamaron en coro-

─Gracias. ─El que le gustaba FNAF agradeció con una sonrisa en la cara y con el pulgar arriba-

─ ¿Todavía sigues poniendo esa introducción al inicio de cada uno de tus vídeos? –La de ojos azules preguntó nada más por mera curiosidad, mientras miraba a Christian a los ojos-

─La verdad ya no, tengo otras mejor que esa que les acabo de poner. ─El qué todavía vivía en la República Mexicana afirmó mientras le tocaba un hombro a KVN y a Toadstool-

─Ponlas, por favor, quiero ver, han de estar muy chidas. ─El que se fue al mejor parque del Reino de los Champiñones para una cita romántica le ordeno amablemente a su camarada por siempre-

─Ah, ok, ¡de una vez! ─El de los vídeos gritó de tan emocionado que estaba-

El vídeo era aún más corto que el anterior, pues nada más duraba unos poquísimos catorce segundos; se veían a cuatro de los animatronicos en su versión de cada uno de los cuatro juegos, para que al final apareciera un fondo como de sangre roja que decía "El Payaso Christian", con todas las letras mayúsculas y de color negro.

─Este me gustó más que el anterior, me acuerdo que tú jugabas FNAF en los ratos libres que había en la materia de informática en la escuela, y yo te veía y luego saltaba del miedo cuando tú perdías. ─El personaje principal y titular expresó su nostalgia, agarrando los hombros de su camarada mientras los dos compañeros se miraban fijamente a los ojos-

─Eso si se oye divertido, me hubiera gustado conocerlos a los dos antes de mi último secuestro por parte de Bowser, el rey de los Koopas. ─La que portaba aretes azules continuó muy serenamente con la charla-

─La verdad todos tenemos un destino, si te tocó nacer en el mundo donde está el Reino Champiñón, pues fue por algo; yo pienso que para que se comprobara la existencia de mundos ficticios de videojuegos y demás cosas. –El que se estrelló, juntos con sus otros dos amigos, en el techo del castillo de Peach, explicó como si fuera un sabio que viviera demasiado tiempo-

─Aparte, hubiera sido injusto para las chicas "equis" de mi escuela, que tu hubieras nacido acá e ido a nuestra escuela, pues todos te hubieran querido tener a ti y esas se quedarían solas y envidiosas. ─El bloguero y payaso Christian siguió con lo que había dicho el que va a estar con él para siempre-

─ ¿A ver? ¿Qué tengo yo qué ellas no tienen? –La única chica que estaba en ese momento con los dos secuaces cuestionó lo que decía el "Payaso"-

─Tú tienes un cuerpo más desarrollado, aceptas a las personas tal y como son, no eres envidiosa, tu cabello es largo y hermoso… -El amante desde la cita en ese parque en el Mundo Champiñón respondió con firmeza y seguridad-

─…eres rubia, eres alta, no eres celosa, y eres una princesa con mucho dinero. ─El que jugaba FNAF en los ratos libres de informática terminó de decir lo que había empezado el qué tenía Wii U en su casa-

─Entonces soy mejor que todas esas, ¿verdad? –La que tuvo su origen en la realeza se dirigió a los dos con los ojos mientras pasaba su lengua alrededor de su boca-

─En efecto, mi bella señorita. –Esas palabras tan dulces y amables las dijo el suertudo que logró conquistar a la princesa después de enfrentarse a Bowser una sola vez-

─Bueno, ahora si pondré la más reciente introducción de mis videos; prepárense. –El hijo de la señora que no iba a regresar hasta la noche le dio clic al otro vídeo mientras la parejita seguía hablando-

 **Véase el vigésimo tercer capítulo, que es el septimo del arco del inicio, si quiere saber cómo el personaje principal, KVN, la princesa del Reino de los Champiñones, Peach Toadstool y el que tiene tres redes sociales, Christian, siguen con los vídeos de este último.**

 **NOTA: "Chido/a" quiere decir "que es bueno, atractivo, interesante, entre otros adjetivos positivos", igual que su plural "Chidos/as".**

 **NOTA; "Chica/o equis" quiere decir "que es común y corriente, sin nada especial", igual que su plural "Chicos/as equis".**


End file.
